The Doctor's Daughter
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: Edward is a single father trying to juggle career and family. Little does he know he has more help than he ever thought through Bella, who is like a mother to his daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Edward

"Ally honey, hurry up" I yelled up the stairs while trying to navigate the box strewn entrance of our new home. I have been meaning to get this shit taken care of but over the last three weeks it has proven to be impossible with my work schedule and taking care of Ally.

"Coming daddy" she yelled back at me. I knew it was still going to be at least another five minutes before I saw my daughter. She spent way too much time with her aunt these days. I supposed it was probably for the best.

Ally had never known her mother; Tanya had a hard pregnancy and died shortly after giving birth. It was one of the happiest days of my life, and one of the worst. It was discovered soon after Ally was born that Tanya had grown a rather large tumor on the wall of her uterus that tore away while giving birth, causing her to bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

The damage was too great for them to be able to repair it in time to save her. I had been in the nursery watching my daughter while her mother had been dying. I still felt the deep guilt for that. They didn't know it was there because Ally was always in the way during the scans.

I was pulled from my memories to the sound of Ally stomping her way down the stairs, for such a small five year old, she sure could make a great deal of noise. That she gets from her uncle Emmett. When she made it to the bottom of the stairs I had to smile.

She was wearing her pink overalls with a white long sleeve shirt and, to my great amusement, her white chucks. Alice hated the things, but Ally had a penchant for them, it was something I myself had a penchant for. What I didn't understand is, if Alice hated them so much, why did she buy them for her?

The same goes for her clothes. I often find Alice grumbling about what my daughter is wearing wondering why when she is the one who purchased them for her. Overalls happened to be one of Ally's favorite pieces of clothing and she insisted on the oddest socks.

"What socks today Ally?" I asked. She lifted up her pants leg and showed me some socks that were rather tame compared to some of her others. They were a mixture of dark brown, pink, blue, and green in swirls with white stars on them.

"Those are pretty"

Ally's bronze hair was a mess of curls that bounced around her face as she walked and her eyes danced with mirth. She smiled up at me, "I wore them for mathair" she exclaimed. The name I assumed she always called Alice. The first time I heard Ally say it I thought she was saying meth head, but as she got older she became a bit clearer. It was a strange nickname for her aunt, but I guess it could be worse. Though I sometimes do still wish Ally's mom was around.

There was very little of Tanya in her looks, it saddened me. She even had my green eyes. Though Tanya was just a very loyal friend who understood my need to have a child, even though I had no mate, she was still going to be a vital part of Ally's life. It saddened me Ally was never going to be able to meet her mother.

It was an agreement between me and Tanya that she would know her mother. It was hard for me to lose such a great friend. I felt guilty that my want for a child was the cause for her death. I still had a tendency to blame myself, even though everyone tells me, and I know because I'm a doctor, that they are right about that not being true. I shook myself free of my thoughts and addressed my daughter once more.

"Finally" I said, grabbing her pack and guiding her out the door, "do you have all your things?"

"Yes daddy" she said like I'd asked her the same thing five times in a row. I could practically see her eye roll through her tone. Yep, too much time with Aunt Alice.

"Your Aunt Alice will be picking you up from school OK?"

"OK" she said innocently as I buckled her into her seat. I tickled her sides and made her shriek in laughter before closing her door and heading to my own.

"Daddy?" Ally called from the back seat.

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"Where do babies come from?" I practically swallowed my tongue when she asked me this. What the hell would she need to know that for? How the hell was I supposed to answer that?

"Ally…um…" I was a doctor for Christ's sake, why couldn't I answer this simple question, "why do you want to know sweetie?" I asked instead to give myself time to think.

"My teacher said she's having a baby. I get a new teacher today. Miss Jessica says she's really nice." Ah, I had forgotten her teacher was taking her maternity leave. I had planned on meeting the new teacher, but my schedule this morning wouldn't allow it.

"Well honey, you know how your teachers tummy has been growing?" I watched her nod her head in the rearview mirror, "the baby is inside her tummy and when the time is right the baby will come out."

"But how daddy?" This was a little harder to answer. I shifted my gaze from my daughter, currently holding her stuffed rabbit, to the road. How the hell do I explain this… I was saved when I saw the school come into view.

"We're here" and thank fuck for that. I got out of the car while ally unbuckled herself from her seat, getting around just in time for her to jump out of the car with her pack. She gave me a quick hug and ran towards the door of her classroom where there was a petite woman with brown hair standing with her back towards me. Must be the new teacher she was talking about.

"Love you daddy" Ally yelled. That child had more energy than any child should have. I shook my head and made my way into the car. I looked over at Ally just in time to witness her grabbing hold of the waist of the woman, definitely the new teacher.

Instead of ruffling her hair, holding Allies hand, or just hugging my daughter back, the teacher picked her up and spun her around before setting her back down. I could see Ally squealing and laughing from the car. I had to smile. I didn't get much of a glimpse of the new teacher, but the children must really like her because she was surrounded by them. My smile grew as I pulled away from the school and headed to work.

My smile only lasted until I got there, it was pure mayhem. "What the hell?" I questioned the first nurse I passed on my way to change. "Thank god you're here Dr. Cullen…" and she pulled me quickly to the nearest patient. So much for changing into some scrubs.

Four hours later the last of the patients from the accident were being transferred out of the ER and to their destination in the hospital. I fell onto the first empty gurney and took in a deep breath, covering my eyes with my arm to block out the harsh lights.

"Here" I heard from beside me and removed my arm to see a bottle of water being waved in front of me. I grabbed it, managed to sit up, and quickly began to guzzle.

I finished the bottle off and wiped my mouth off with my sleeve, "thanks, nice way to start a day huh?"

"Well…" he said with a chuckle and sat next to me, "son, I've had worse." I nodded my head, so had I.

"You might want to consider changing before your mother meets us for lunch though. Despite being married to a doctor all these years and having a son that is one, she still doesn't like to see us covered in blood" and he nodded his head towards my clothes.

I looked down and groaned. "Shit, this was my favorite tie. Ally gave it to me last year for Christmas."

My dad sniggered, "give it to your mom. She has some tricks up her sleeves. She's salvaged more than one tie of mine over the years, the shirt though…your sister's going to be pissed."

"Nah, gives her a reason to do some shopping."

"Ah, you do know her weaknesses well. Go get a shower and change before we go and meet your mother." He patted me on the back and got up. I noticed his own attire, "Dad, you might want to consider doing the same" and I pointed at his shirt.

He looked down at himself, "guess you're right" and he followed me to the showers. The both of us met Esme at the entrance to the restaurant, ties in hand and sheepish looks. She just shook her head and pulled a plastic bag out of her purse to put them in. She shrugged when I raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Always be prepared, not the first time your father has gifted me with the present of a bloody tie." She lifted mine up, "this is the one Ally gave you" and she sighed, "you should know better than to wear one you really want to keep."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss, "sorry mom." All was forgiven as she gave me a kiss and we headed for the table.

"Nice scrubs, by the way" she chuckled along with my father as we sat.

"Yeah well, apparently the older generation gets to pick first," I commented, giving a sour look. The Scooby Doo shirt and red pants were all that were left after Carlisle had gotten the last of the blue ones.

"Hey, I resemble that comment" he retorted with a smile "and I do not do Scooby Doo. I like Shaggy better." We all laughed at that knowing it was true. Once our orders were placed and we had our drinks my mother started on the same lecture she did every time she saw me.

"So…" here we go, "I met this lovely young lady through a client the other day…"

"Mother, I just want to concentrate on Ally right now." I sighed, I knew she was not going to let this go.

"It's been five years Edward, you need to have a life too. Ally would understand." This conversation was going nowhere fast.

"Ally and I just moved to the new house and are still trying to settle in. Give me just a little more time. Please mother."

"Don't mother me, I'll give you one more month, then the gloves come off" and she held up her hands like she was going to fight. I suppressed a smile.

"Fine, one month."

"Your mothers just looking out for you son, I agree with her intentions. You really do need something beyond being a doctor and a father, no matter how noteworthy both of those are."

Nice getting my back dad, I mused. I just nodded my head at the two of them. "Fine, but I will look on my own, I don't want you setting me up with someone. I feel like you're trying to pimp me out or something. If I meet someone, I want to do it on my terms, not yours. Alright?"

"Alright dear, just promise me you'll actually try to meet someone." I was about to answer her when my phone went off. It was Alice.

"Hey Alice"

"Oh Edward" she exclaimed and I grew a bit worried.

"What's the matter?" At my tone both my parents looked at me with worried expressions.

"Ally's school just called and they said she hurt herself. I'm on my way there right now to pick her up and bring her in. Bella thinks she might have broken her arm."

"How long before you get there?" I was getting out of my chair and pulling out my wallet while I listened.

"I'm just pulling into the school now, I should be at the hospital in ten minutes at the most."

"I'll meet you at the ER entrance" I rushed and hung up.

"What's wrong dear" my mother said in a rush.

"Ally's hurt, Alice is bringing her into the ER, they think her arm is broken." I placed some bills on the table and my parents didn't even argue over the bill. They just followed me out.

"What happened?" dad asked as we waited for our cars.

"I don't know, I'll ask when she gets there." He nodded his head.

"I'll meet you guys at the hospital" my mother yelled when they brought my car and Carlisle and I got in. I was gunning the engine before I even had a chance to put on my seat belt.

We ran to the ER and got to the reception desk the same time they did. Alice rushed up to me and began to explain.

"She was on the monkey bars when she slipped and fell. Bella said she wasn't that far up, but she must have hit the ground just right." I could hear Ally crying.

"Where is she?" I asked.

Alice pointed towards the chairs and I rushed over. Before I could process anything else I was looking into the most stunning brown eyes I had ever seen.

"I am so sorry Dr. Cullen. I just turned my back for a second to separate a fight between two boys and the next thing I knew she was on the ground and crying. I'm not a doctor, but I know her arm is broken and called Alice as soon as I could." She had tears in her eyes and there was no way I could be mad at her.

I took in the scene in front of me. Ally was only sniffling by this time and the woman was holding an ice pack to her arm while cradling her on her lap. Ally had her head on her shoulder and was holding on tight to her neck with the other, her hand tangled in her long hair.

"It's alright…" I said, searching for her name.

"Bella"

Beautiful "Bella" and I knelt in front of them and turned to Ally. "Ally, honey, want to come with daddy now? We need to take some pictures of your arm." She nodded her head.

"Can Miss Bella come?" she asked with a sniffle. I looked up at Bella and she nodded her head.

"Sure honey" I went to take her from Bella but Ally just wove her hand deeper into Bella's hair and held on tighter. I was shocked. Bella gave me a small apologetic smile and stood up. I shook myself of my shock and began leading them to x-ray.

How could Ally have created such an attachment in only hours? I could hear Bella murmuring words of comfort to my daughter while we walked and I felt a tug on my heart.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Alice

As soon as they turned down the hall I looked over at mom and dad.

"Did you see that?" I asked a bit excited. Mom had the same look as me and dad just smiled while still looking at the door we just exited.

"I did, I knew it." She agreed nodding her head.

"What are the two of you up to?" my father asked with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, he knew damn well what we were up to because he was up to the same thing.

"You know damn well what we are up to" I called him out and he chuckled but kept that innocent look on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he answered still smiling, "though she's like another daughter to me and your mother, and Charlie has turned into one of my best friends" he finally gave in.

"Well, this is the first time that Edward and Bella have met." I replied.

"That still astounds me, how is it that five years could go by and the two of them have never interacted?" he asked.

"They just never seemed to intersect. Edward was at another school than us, always four years ahead. Every time he came to the house for dinner Bella was otherwise occupied. I have been trying to get these two to meet up forever. When Ally was born and Tanya…" I shook my head.

"It wasn't the right time then either and Bella was just getting over a bad breakup." He nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, this is too good" I said, finally dropping into a seat in the waiting room. I beamed at my mother.

"I knew the two of them would meet eventually. They had to. Even though Bella was trying her damndest to avoid it, I think she thought Edward wouldn't be keen on the idea, though in the beginning I imagine he probably wouldn't have been." The two of them nodded their heads in agreement, they each knew how hard it had been on Edward.

"I think it would have been better for Edward, all this wasted time" mom let out with a frustrated sigh. Bella loves Ally like a daughter and it would have killed her to see her call another woman mother. Every time Ally looks at Bella she has this longing in her eyes. She even slipped once while we were at the zoo and called her mom. Oh, Bella positively beamed before correcting her. That was when Bella told her to call her 'mathair'. It wasn't until later when I looked up the meaning of the word that Ally was still actually calling her mother."

"I think Edward is in trouble. I've got to call Charlie and tell him" he said shaking his head and pulling out his phone. Those two men were as bad as mom and I when it came to gossip. They just weren't willing to admit it.

"You got that right" I said.

"Oh, this is going to be fun" my mom exclaimed with a beaming smile on her face and the two of us embraced and jumped in place with excitement. I could see dad rolling his eyes, but he was also telling Charlie all about what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank everyone who reviewed, favorite, and is now following this story. I'm so happy to be writing again and look forward to seeing you on a regular basis. I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.

Bella

When we got to x-ray I carried Ally over to the table and gently placed her down while Edward went over to the covers. He conversed with the x-ray tech for a minute to, I presume, talk about what needed to be done.

"It's alright inion" I whispered as I untangled her hand from my hair. She whimpered when I laid her down on the table and I hummed to her while smoothing her hair out of her face.

"Your daddy will fix you right up inion. He just has to take some pictures." I looked down and saw her socks. They were the ones I bought last week for her. She was so excited, mainly because she had told me she couldn't find any of her socks. I didn't really care, it just gave me another reason to buy her more. I had to smile.

Edward made his way back over to us and I had a hard time controlling myself. He gently laid the led wrap on Ally and then helped me into one of my own so I could sit next to her while the x-ray was taken. He seemed to sense that Ally wanted me there. His smell enveloped me as he fastened the straps over my shoulders and I took in a deep breath.

I had been waiting to meet this man for what felt like forever now, not that I hadn't actually met him. It was just that he was a little out of it when we did. When I looked up at him and peered in his green eyes I momentarily lost myself in their depths. For years now I had been wishing to be able to see them without the emotion they had in them the last time. He cleared his throat and I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said in a whisper, looking me in the eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. What, I could only guess.

I broke my eyes away from his to concentrate on Ally once more. I watched as he gently positioned her arm and when she whimpered he seemed almost agonized about being the one to cause the pain. There was no doubt in my mind he was the best father.

"I'm sorry honey, this will be over very soon" and he laid a gentle kiss on her head before rushing behind the wall so the x-ray tech could take the pictures. I smiled down at Ally.

"Alright inion?" I asked and she nodded her head.

Two more x-rays later and Ally was once more encompassed by my arms as we waited for Edward.

"Sorry honey" he said as he approached with the x-rays, "looks like there's a break. Let's get you to a room and take a better look okay?" Ally nodded her head and then placed it once more on my shoulder. I cradled her broken arm with my own and grabbed her a little more securely in my arms.

"Do you want me to take her?" he asked.

"I'm alright, I don't want to jostle her arm." He just nodded his head and led us out of the room. He seemed a little distressed that Ally wanted to stay with me. I suppose I would too. She was his daughter after all. I just couldn't help the feeling of possessiveness that overcame me in regards to her.

I remember well the first time I saw her. She was only four days old and Alice brought me over to the main house. Edward was taking the death of Ally's mother very hard and Alice had him stay with them for a couple of weeks to help. Ally was giving Alice a hard time while Edward was taking a nap.

She just couldn't get her to settle down. She called me in a desperate plea; I was over in a heartbeat.

"Oh thank god Bella, I don't know what I'm doing wrong" Alice wailed.

I held my hand out for Ally and Alice gently handed her over. As soon as Ally was in my arms she quieted, and I was forever changed. I have been with Ally every chance I get since then. I was the one who took care of Ally those two weeks Edward spent at their house while he made arrangements for the funeral and adjusted to life as a single parent.

Unknown to Edward, I even slept in the other guest room in case I was needed. He was in such a trance those two weeks he never noticed my presence. I didn't mind, he was going through so much. After two weeks he finally went back to his own home and I deeply began to miss her. Alice picked up on this quickly.

One day two weeks later as we were having lunch Alice looked over at me.

"You know" she said, fingering the stem of her water glass "Edward has to start back up at the hospital in a couple of weeks, he was only allowed to take six weeks off for paternity leave. Some BS hospital policy" she waved her hand in a dismissive way.

I looked at her and nodded my head for her to continue.

"I told him I would love to take Ally while he's at work. I assured him that I wanted to try working from home…"

"But…" I prompted knowing this little pixie had something up her sleeve.

"Bella" she said taking her gaze from her glass, taking a deep breath, and looking me in the eye. "I know you love that baby, and well…I'm still planning on working from the office in the afternoons and wanted to know if you would be willing to watch her for me?"

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked.

She had the decency to look sheepish, "day one" she replied, "I know how much you love that little girl and I just can't bear to see that look on your face any more. Not to mention the moping." It was true, I don't think I could love Ally any more than if she was my own child and not seeing her was killing me slowly inside.

"I wanted to know if you would help me to get the spare room changed into a nursery?" she asked quietly.

"Alice, we both know you are perfectly capable of doing that all on your own." I replied. "Why do you want me to help?" God, would I love to help decorate that room.

"Well, for starters, you and Edward have a lot of the same tastes, and I really don't know all that is needed for everyday life with a baby. Tanya was the one to help Edward set up the nursery at Edwards…" she trialed off. She seemed almost pissed about that one.

"What makes you think I know all that much about what a baby needs?" I replied, though I didn't tell her that Tanya and I often shopped together for the nursery at Edwards home and the mini one at hers.

"Bella, I know you know what that baby needs. You can't deny the fact that ever since she was born you haven't scoured the earth for every parenting book in the world. The tips you keep handing to me on a daily basis to pass on to Edward is astounding, not to mention the little trinkets you keep handing me that you insist I say are from me. I had to look a couple of them up before I could give them to him because I had no idea what the hell I was giving him. Good job on the paci-thermometer and medicine dispenser, by the way, genius." I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing though it took me days to find them in the stores.

"Alright, when do you want to get started?" I knew she was just pulling on my love for Ally, but who was I to turn down this opportunity. There was no way I could pass up the chance to show my love for that little girl in any way I could.

So here I was now, cradling the precious little girl that I thought of as a daughter as her father inspected x-rays of her arm. The feelings of love just grew deeper over the years as well as the responsibilities Alice pushed off on me in regards to her. She even let me shop for clothes for her! That was a huge step for Alice. I looked back down at Ally and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss on her head.

"How bad is it?" I asked, the guilt was consuming me. If I had just gotten another teacher to separate the boys, or made sure she was off the bars before going over to them…

"Not too bad" he replied, pulling me from my guilty thoughts, "just a small fracture, but she's going to need a cast." He looked at Ally and smiled "I'm guessing…" he started with a finger on his chin and a smile on his face and I involuntarily let out a giggle. His smile grew wider, "pink" he finished and Ally's face lit up.

"I get a pink cast?" she asked, almost sounding excited. She looked from him to me and I nodded my head.

"No princess would be complete without a pink cast" I said, encouraging her good mood.

"Yeah!" she squealed and the both of us laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to go and get what I need. Are you alright staying with Miss Bella?" he asked gently, rubbing her unbroken arm. Ally nodded her head.

"I'll be right back" and he left the room.

"How are you feeling inion?" I asked.

"Better"

"Good" and I hugged her tight, being careful of her arm.

"Ready for that cast?" Edward asked as he came back into the room, arms full of supplies.

She smiled up at him and nodded her head, making her curls bounce around her face. "This may hurt just a little honey" he warned as he picked up her arm and began to work. She cringed as he made sure her arm was set and buried her face in my neck.

"It hurts mathair" she cried and I hushed her gently and wove my hand through her hair like she liked. She calmed slightly.

"It's alright inion, he's almost done now."

I looked up when I didn't hear anything and right into his eyes.

"Mathair" he whispered. There was an intense look on his face, "did she call you mathair?"

I looked down quickly and nodded my head. He once again began to work on placing the cast. Ally whimpered once more and I placed my attention back onto her. I couldn't think about what was just revealed. The implication of the names we called each other. I could tell by the look in his face he knew what they meant.

"Shhh…he's almost done."

"I know it hurts honey. I'll get you something for the pain as soon as I'm done." He comforted.

Five minutes in and there was a knock on the door followed by it opening and Carlisle, Esme, and Alice all entered the room.

"How's my little angel" Esme cooed.

"Look grandma, daddy's giving me a pink cast" Ally said enthusiastically.

"I see that, I bet it's going to be pretty" she indulged. Ally nodded her head.

"Hey pumpkin" Carlisle said, crouching down to eye level.

"Hi grandpa, daddy took pictures of my arm" she said pointing to the screen that was still lit up, she leaned in and loudly whispered with wide eyes, "you can see my bones."

Edward let out a chuckle along with Carlisle. "You can" he said like he was surprised, "that's cool. Were you good for your daddy?"

Ally nodded her head, "and for mathair" she said obviously very proud.

"Yes you were" I said, chancing a glance at Alice. She was looking at Edward.

"All done" he said, "you have to let this dry now honey, so no playing in water, alright?"

"Yes daddy"

"I've got an idea" said Esme, "how about I take you to get some ice cream."

"Yeah!" Ally yelled, practically jumping out of my arms.

"Hold on there tiger" I said, "your daddy needs to give you some medicine first" then without thinking I looked up at Esme and pointed, "no more cherry Garcia, it made her sick the last time." I realized what I had done and felt the blush overcome my face.

I chanced a look at Edward and he seemed stunned. I then looked at Carlisle and I could tell he was trying to suppress a smile while both Esme and Alice seemed to look smug.

"Um…" was all I could get out.

"Honey" Edward said, squatting down and handing ally a cup with some medicine. She drank it down and pulled a face at the taste.

"Bleh" she said with a shiver, any other time and I would have laughed.

"Come here baby" Edward said and pulled Ally into a hug. I watched and couldn't help the smile that overtook my face. I never got to see the two of them interact and it was so heartwarming.

"All better?" he asked gently and she nodded her head.

"How about that ice cream?" Esme asked, holding out her hand.

"Ooh, ice cream. Me too" Alice said and followed Esme and Ally out the door.

"I'm going to…" Carlisle trailed off, pointing his thumb over his shoulder before following them out. I saw motion beside me and turned to see Edward cleaning up.

"So…" I said, not really knowing what to say.

"I thought she was talking about Alice when she says that" he said quietly as he was cleaning up.

"Um…" again, real articulate.

He looked up at me then "how long have you known Ally?" he asked.

I looked down, "five years"

"But she's only…"

"Five…yeah."

He slumped in the seat next to me and I couldn't help but feel the heat from his body.

"I don't understand" he finally said. I looked over to him.

"It's a long story" I replied, sighing.

"I have the rest of the afternoon" he replied, "and apparently my mother has kidnapped my daughter for who knows how long. Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk? I never did get to eat."

"That sounds good Edward" he paused when he heard me say his name.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Esme

"How is your arm feeling sweetie?" I asked Ally as we made our way to the car. I really wanted to drill her on what had happened between her dad and Bella, but knew that wouldn't be right.

"I feel lots better"

"I'm glad, now for the important question" and I leaned down, "what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Garcia" she yelled.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but your mathair said no to that, but you can get something else" I encouraged, secretly loving the fact that I just called Bella her mother. It thrilled me every time I said it.

"Okay" she agreed. If it had been any other member of the family who said no to that she would have had an Alice worthy fit, but if Bella says so, then that's just fine. I shook my head at that. Edward was the only one who was so out of touch. Guess that's about to end. I wonder what the color scheme of the wedding will be?

"Dear, don't be picking out colors yet" Carlisle said from beside me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh" he replied as we reached the car. He pulled open the back door and Ally jumped in, situating herself in her seat. I buckled her up and then closed the door. Carlisle, the ever present gentleman, waited with my own door open.

"I love you" I said giving him a kiss.

"Ewww" we heard from the back seat and we laughed.

"Alright Princess, let's get some ice cream" he said through a chuckle and she giggled. Maybe just a spoonful of Garcia wouldn't hurt.

Mathair (maw-hir) is mother in Irish Gaelic  
Inion is daughter in Irish Gaelic


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

"So…" I began as the waitress placed our water in front of us.

"I don't know where to begin" she sighed.

"How about the beginning" I suggested. Where else?

She was biting her bottom lip and shredding the paper napkin she held in her hand while she put her thoughts into order. I sat quietly and watched as her eyes kept a fast hold on her hands. Her hair was longer than I had originally thought, and it was such a deep, silky brown. I noticed as we walked here how red highlights shone when the sunlight hit it just right.

Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and I swear she looked into my soul when I gazed into them. They were depthless. Her heart shaped face was pale with just the slightest of natural blush on the apples of her cheeks. Her tiny hands halted in massacring the napkin and she took in a deep breath, her shoulders set in determination. I had to admit it was rather cute.

"I first met Ally when she came home from the hospital. She was the tiniest little thing…" she began. Her eyes were distant, like she was reliving the memory. "She smelled of baby powder and sunshine. Alice was having a hard time and she wanted to let you sleep. You were having such a hard time with…"

She took in a deep breath and a drink of water, "Alice tried, she really did, but Ally just wouldn't cooperate" she chuckled. "That girl was picky even then…anyway, Alice called me and asked for my help. I've been babysitting for years and knew my way around a baby."

She looked up at me then, and the depth of the emotion in her eyes made me suck in a breath. "It was more than that though…when I held her. It was like my life was being sucked into those little fists and I couldn't escape." I nodded my head in understanding, it was the same for me the first time I saw Ally. She was such a captivating baby. It seemed it was just yesterday she was born, and now she is dressing herself and so much more.

Bella looked back down and began to play with the shredded pieces of the napkin. She took in a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "I fell in love with her the moment I saw her…there was just no going back for me. I stayed at the house while you were there and I cared for Ally every moment she wasn't with you."

"But I never saw you" I interrupted.

She shrugged her shoulders again, "how could you. You had Ally and…arrangements, to take care of. You were tired and in a daze most of the time. There were a couple of times when we actually passed each other in the hall or the kitchen and it was like you weren't there. I had to make sure…make sure Ally was…"

She looked up again, "I know you love her very much, but there was so much on your plate…I didn't know if you acted the same way around her that you did around everyone else."

"I would never…"

"I know" she said quickly holding up her hands, "I saw you, the day before the two of you were to leave to go back to your own home. You were sitting in the rocking chair in the makeshift nursery. I could tell by the look in your eye as you held her…it was the same one I imagine was on my face when I held her."

I had no words. This woman was telling me that she was like a mother to my child all this time. Hell my daughter was calling her mother and Bella was calling her daughter.

"Why does she call you mathair?" I asked, "every time she came home from Alice's she would always say she and 'my mathair' would do this, or how 'my mathair' took her to the zoo…" there were so many times, so many places.

"Well…" she took in a deep breath and then released it. She looked up at the ceiling and chuckled, "how do I explain this…um…one day while we were out, I think we were at the zoo…" She stalled.

I waited for her to collect her thoughts.

"Ally was really excited about seeing some animal or another and pulled on my pants leg and just as if she had been saying it her whole life she asked 'can I mommy?'" Bella had a little smile on her face before she covered it up by taking another drink of her water.

All the air in my lungs whooshed out and I stared at her, waiting.

"I was thrown…" she looked up to me, pleading "I never told her to call me that, I never even hinted towards it…I have no idea where it came from. I didn't want to upset her, but she was only three…I didn't know what to say."

"But how?" she held a hand up to stop me.

"I told her that I wasn't her mommy, but if she wanted to call me 'mathair' that would be okay. I didn't know what else to say. She just nodded her head and we continued our trip. I know I was cheating…" She stopped and took a drink of her water again and began playing with the napkin once more. I could tell she was a bit nervious trying to get this all out. I couldn't blame her, and although it was a bit distressing to hear that come out of Ally at the hospital, I had to admit it was also kind of heart wrenching.

But why did I never know?

"All this time…and I never knew. How could I not know?" I was still baffled.

"Alice" she answered "Alice only watched Ally in the mornings while I was in school, and then when I was teaching. I had Ally every afternoon…and the nights you had to work…and when you had to go to conferences. It was so easy because I live in the guest house…"

"Alice" I said, what else was there to say. Bella nodded her head and smiled a little. "I didn't know about her little plan until she attacked me during lunch one day a couple of weeks before I began watching her. I couldn't not take her offer to spend time with Ally."

I chuckled and shook my head while playing with the condensation on my glass, "my mother knows about this too doesn't she?" Bella nodded her head "she's with us a lot when we do our weekly trips."

"Weekly trips?" Well this was something I would have liked to have heard about.

"Yes, every week I take Ally somewhere. To the beach, the zoo, museum…I am a teacher" she said as she looked at me with a wry grin.

It suddenly dawned on me, "the clothes, her nursery…" Bella nodded her head with a smile again. She slid away from the table and stuck out her foot so I could see it. She had on chucks. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"I knew it couldn't have been Alice who bought those. She hates them, and Ally's overalls. Alice complains about them every time she sees her in them. I always wondered why she got them for her if she didn't like them."

"I have to confess…" she began timidly. Now what?

"I helped decorate Ally's old room. I had so many arguments with Alice over that. That woman wanted every inch of that poor girls room to be pink. I wanted to gag." She had such a discusted look on her face I had to smile and chuckle a bit at her statement. She paused to let the waitress place our food down on the table, I had to admit I was hungry. I didn't get to eat my lunch. Our conversation stalled while we both began to eat.

I watched as Bella removed the top bun from her burger and began to pick off the pickles and place them on the side of her plate.

"Why don't you just tell them no pickles if you don't like them?" I asked, a little confused. She just shrugged her shoulder "more work for them, it's just as easy to pick them off. Besides, I like to eat them with my fries." she looked up at me "do you want them instead?"

"Why not" I said and she began to transfer them to my plate.

"Try it with the fries, it really tastes good" she said putting some of her fries on her burger before replacing the top and then taking a big bite. I watched her eat, fascinated with her idiosyncrasies. She was definitely a puzzle.

I picked up a slice of pickle and popped it into my mouth, following it quickly with a couple fries. I was a little amazed that it was really good. I looked back up at her with a smile and watched her as she took a giant bite out of her burger and began to chew.

"You know" she said after she swallowed her bite, "I never let Ally anywhere near this kind of stuff. If I don't cook it, she doesn't get it. I even pack her lunches for our trips. I know Alice lets that girl get away with murder, so I seem to be always trying to even out the playing field" she finished.

I swallowed my own bite, "that explains why she always complains about the grill cheese sandwiches I make" I made a face trying to emulate my daughter "'my mathair doesn't make them like this, I want them that way' I try to get her to tell me how, but she can't. What's the secret?"

Bella's shoulders were shaking with laughter, "She actually complained about that last weekend. I don't know if I want you to know" she said with a smile "if you make them, then what does she need me for?"

I know she was trying to play it off as a joke, but I could see the worry in her eyes. "Bella?" I said, looking down at my food, "you know I would never do that to Ally right…take you away from her…it would break her heart."

"Thank you" she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I looked up just in time to see her wiping a tear off her cheek. I got the sudden urge to hold her, to comfort her. Instead I reached over and placed my hand on hers and squeezed it. She looked up at me and gave me a timid smile.

Trying to get the conversation back onto a lighter topic and to see if I could get to know this woman who is such an important part of my daughter's life I asked, "When is your next trip scheduled?"

"Trip?" she looked at me confused.

"You said you take Ally on weekly trips. When are going? Where are you going?" She seemed almost reluctant to tell me.

"Um…we were going to go to the nature preserve about an hour away" she said, dragging one of her fries through her ketchup and making little designs. "I was planning on taking her this Saturday. They have a petting zoo, and there are some new baby animals…you know, deer, lions…I wanted her to see the tamer side of nature while teaching her about the rest…" she trialed off just as she seemed to get excited.

"Sounds like fun, I think I can juggle my schedule to get it off…if that's alright with you?" I asked. Why did it feel like I would be imposing on this trip, even though Ally was my daughter? She shrugged her shoulders, "as long as you don't mind being stuffed in a car with the two of us for an hour."

"I don't think it would bother me." I really wanted to see what it was like to spend some time with the two of them, seeing just how deep the connection between the two of them was. I was pretty sure it went deeper than I could imagine, judging by what I saw in the hospital today. I know how I feel about my mother, and I know how my mother acts when she's around me.

I wonder if Bella did the same with Ally? I'm willing to bet she does. Question is, does it bother me? No. Should it bother me? I don't think so. All this time I thought I was raising a daughter without a mother. I've always felt guilty about that. Maybe I didn't have to. Maybe all this time spent worried about the non relationship Ally had with any woman besides her aunt was really something I didn't need to do.

I began to think what it would have been like to have Bella in my life daily. How lonely I've been all these years. I looked at her as she finished her lunch through the corner of my eye. I imagined brushing my hand across her cheek, wondering what it would feel like. Would it be as soft as it looks? Like silk. I bet it would. And then there was her hair. It looked so soft, I began to wonder what it would look like draped over a pillow while I looked down at her. Her soulful eyes looking into my own with love.

I felt myself harden and quickly changed my thoughts. It would not do good to end dinner on that note. I was just processing these thoughts when her phone rang. She reached down and pulled it out of her purse. She glanced at the display and then at me with a twisted smile before answering it. I tried to act like I was really interested at the remnants of my lunch, but I couldn't help but listen in.

"Alice" she said and I covered my own smile with my glass. "I'm actually looking at him right now why? Is everything alright?"

"No Alice…yes Alice" she turned slightly away from me, her face turning a great shade of red, "maybe" she said into the phone. I wonder what the hell caused that deep a blush. I also wondered what I would have to do to make her do it again.

"Alright" she practically growled into the phone "I will…yes…alright…no Alice…Fuck Alice, stop" she suddenly covered her mouth with her hand and looked at me. I could hear my sister laughing from where I sat and tried really hard to not smile myself.

Bella covered her eyes in shame, "Bye Alice" she said quickly and hung up. I looked at her expectantly.

"Um yeah…that was Alice…she wants to know if we could pick up Ally, she and Jasper have reservations or something."

"Oh" I said, signaling the waitress for the check, "I guess we better go then." She placed her phone back in her purse and pulled out her wallet. I held my hand up, "Oh no, my treat." She went to protest but I held up my hand again, "it's the least I could do for the woman who means so much to my daughter."

And queue the blush, magnificent. Definitely going to have to make her do that some more.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Alice

I hung up the phone and turned around to see Jasper looking at me with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I jumped a bit, not noticing him until then.

"I don't recall making any reservations."

"Well, I just thought we could go for a night out. You know, dinner and a movie or something?" I really tried to sound as innocent as I could, but I don't think he was buying it.

"Uh huh, and this has nothing to do with the fact that Edward and Bella have officially met or anything?" he asked walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

I buried my face in his chest and mumbled, "Maybe" and he laughed at me.

"You need to leave them alone. If it was meant to be, it's meant to be."

"I know, I just thought I would help it along a little." I explained. I gave him a kiss and then shot under his arm. He chuckled at me before heading out of the room. "I guess I'm going to get dressed" he shot over his shoulder. Looked like I was getting an evening out, yeah for me.

"Ally honey, your dad and mathair are coming to pick you up, get your stuff together."

"Okay" I heard come from the other room. Bella would shoot me if she knew I let her watch SpongeBob, but what she doesn't know…

"You know she'll find out right?" Jasper asked sticking his head out from around the wall.

"Yeah yeah, it's the only time the poor kid gets to watch it. I feel sorry for her." I shrugged my shoulders. "Go get dressed, we're supposed to be going out remember."

"Yes dear" he said before kissing me on the forehead and making his way upstairs to change. Ally came barreling through the living room, "Auntie, I can't find my shoes."

"You have some sneakers in the closet sweetie."

"No, I want mmyyy shoes" she whined.

"Alright, I'll help you find them" stupid chucks, I hate those damn shoes "Oh look, there they are" I exclaimed, pulling them out from under the couch where I hid them. She looked a little confused before shrugging her shoulders and putting them on.

Fucking Bella and Edward and their taste in shoes, those were really good sneakers. Oh well, another day.


	4. Chapter 4

Because my ass didn't post it correctly last chapter, you get a bonus! Enjoy.

Bella

I was just putting the last of the picnic lunch in the basket when my doorbell rang. I took in a deep breath and blew it out, trying to gather my nerves. It was four days ago I had last seen Edward, and even though we talked on the phone almost every day I still found myself nervous about today.

I was going to be trapped in a car with him for over an hour and all I had to pass the time was mine and Ally's usual activities. Guess he was going to get a good idea on what we usually do on these trips. I made my way to the door and as soon as it was open Ally ran up to me.

"Mathair" she yelled and I picked her up.

"Hello inion, how's your arm today? Feeling better?"

"Yeah, daddy made me pancakes for breakfast and they had smiley faces on them. Then he let me watch SpongeBob, and then we played in my room" she was so excited and it was only ten in the morning.

"Sounds like you had fun this morning." I looked over at Edward, "hi, come in please" and I stepped aside to allow him in.

"Thanks" he said and followed me to the kitchen.

"Can I go to my room and play?" Ally asked.

"Sure inion, but we have to go in a couple of minutes, so don't make a mess alright?"

"Ok" I put her down and watched her run to her room. When I looked up Edward had a confused look on his face.

"Her room?" he asked. I blushed.

"Well" I began, "she spends so much time here I decided just to give her her own room. Would you like to see it?" I asked and motioned in the direction she ran.

"I would love to" he replied and I headed into the hall towards Ally's room. "It's not as grand as the one at your house, but she seems to like it when she stays over." I explained.

When we got to her room I noticed Ally was sitting on the floor playing with a puzzle. The room was painted lavender and had a white carpet with a throw rug that matched her walls. There was a large white bookcase that held all her books and puzzles, along with some stuffed animals and knick knacks we collected on our trips out.

I watched as Edward walked around and took it all in. There was a small white table and chairs with a small porcelain tea set placed on it. The headboard of her bed was a mock house painted white and had a trundle for when she had friends over. It wasn't often, but it was nice to have. There were several photographs on the walls of our various trips and even some of him and her together along with a couple of Tanya.

"This is a wonderful room Ally" he said, sitting on the bed and watching her.

"Mathair let me pick out my bed" she said excitedly.

"It's very nice" he said looking at me instead of Ally, "I really like it." I knew he was talking to me and not Ally and I smiled. I was hoping he wouldn't think I was crossing some boundary.

"Ally honey, Bella and I are going to finish getting ready, make sure you clean up."

"Yes daddy" she replied.

I followed him out of the room, "would you like a tour, it's a small house, but I like it."

"I would like that."

I led him back down the hall, "this is my room" I said passing my open door, "Ally's bathroom" and I pointed across the way. He glanced into the bathroom and I had to blush again. You could tell Ally was in every thought when it came to this room, it was decorated similarly to her room, but instead of cupboards under the sink there were some shelves that housed all her bath toys.

I walked on to the living room, "and this is the living room, you already saw the kitchen. That's all there is." Like I said, it's small, but it suites me. I watched as he walked around the living room. The main decoration I had in this room was pictures. There were frames on the walls, the bookshelves, the TV stand, even the coffee table.

"Who's this?" he asked, pointing at a frame shaped like a fish, I walked up to him and picked it up. "This is my father. It was one of our trips. I took Ally down to my home town of Forks to go fishing with him. She loved it. Though she did have a hard time with hooking the bait…" I laughed. The picture was taken right after we had finished out on the lake.

Ally was still wearing her life vest and Charlie was holding her, they were both smiling proudly while holding up fish. Charlie had a very small one while Ally was trying to hold on to one half her size.

"Ally actually caught the fish she is holding there, with a little help of course. The one Charlie is holding was let go right after the photo was taken, it was too small to keep. It was one of the times I had her for the weekend and we had dinner and then spent the night with him."

"I wish I could have been there" he said while touching the picture. He was so close to me I could feel the electricity of his touch. I couldn't help but take in a deep breath and savor the smell of him. He smelled like wood and sunshine. I could feel his breath on my neck as he leaned over me to look at the photo.

I placed the picture back in its place and watched as he continued to look around, pausing every once in a while to look at another photo. There were as many different photo frames as there were photos.

"Where did you get all these frames?" he asked in wonder. There were giraffes, elephants, fish, wolves, balloons…you name it, and it was there. "Every time we go on a trip we take pictures, then we pick one picture we want to frame and purchase a frame at the gift shop or at the frame shop."

He just smiled. A moment later Ally came running into the room, "are we going, are we going…" she asked bouncing up and down. The both of us laughed at her.

"You bet honey" Edward said and then turned to me, "do you need help with anything?"

I pointed towards the kitchen, "I have a picnic basket on the counter, can you grab it while I get a blanket?"

"Sure"

"Ally, you need to grab your jacket and pick out a CD."

"Yeah" she yelled and ran back to her room to get what was asked. I noticed Edward smile and shake his head while walking towards the kitchen. "I wish I had that much energy" he commented.

"You and me both" I replied, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over my arm. "Ally, you ready?"

"Yep" she said, making her way back into the living room and then to the entrance of the house. I followed her out with Edward right behind with the basket. Ally ran up to my car and waited for the two of us to catch up to her.

"Well" I said, "get in."

The smile on her face couldn't be contained and she opened the door and climbed into her chair in the backseat of the car. I opened the trunk and placed the blanket in and Edward put in the basket.

"Thanks for letting me come with you today."

"She's your daughter, you have a right to see what goes on in her life. I do have to apologize though…"

"For?" he asked, confused.

"It was never my intention to keep this from you… I would have told you sooner, but I was worried…"

"Why were you worried?" he asked.

"If I had a daughter and some stranger decided she wanted to be such a large part of her life without my knowledge, I don't know if I would be willing to share…"

"I don't think I would have ever had a problem sharing Ally with you" he said cryptically. My heart stuttered a bit at this. Maybe he felt the same pull towards me that I felt towards him? I hope so. We got into the car and Ally held out the CD she had picked.

"Really Ally?" I asked, "we listened to this the last time."

"I like the fishy song" she replied. I sent an apologetic look over at Edward and then put the CD in the player. "Ready Ally?" I asked, looking back at her. She nodded her head and then we both yelled 'off like a herd of turtles' and we were on our way.

"Off like a what?" Edward asked.

"A herd of turtles, it's something my father would always say when we were leaving on a trip, it's tradition" I shrugged my shoulders. Ally was in the back seat singing along with her CD and turning her head from side to side. I glanced in the mirror at her and smiled. We were going to have a great trip this time.

After about ten minutes Edward was trying to sing along with us and was even making fish faces and crossing his eyes at Ally while she sang her favorite song. She couldn't sing along as well because she kept laughing at him. I was doing a fair amount of laughing myself. When he laughed, it was only second to the sound of Ally's. He seemed to be really enjoying himself.

Once the CD had run through a second time I turned it off, "Okay Ally, which one?"

"Ummmm" she said, thinking. "I spy" she finally decided.

"Let's let your daddy go first, since this is his first trip with us." She nodded her head and looked expectantly at Edward. He seemed to not know what to do. "You've got to be kidding me" I exclaimed, "you have never played 'I Spy'?" My eyes were bugged with surprise.

He almost looked embarrassed when he shook his head.

"Alright, here are the rules. You look around you and spot something we can guess at. It needs to be something that if it takes us some time to guess we won't have passed it yet…like a car in front of us or something. When you have decided you begin with a clue in the form of 'I spy in my eye something that is…then name a color or something that will give us a clue as to what it is. Okay?"

He nodded his head and began to look around us, "does it have to be something outside of the car?"

"Nope, anything goes."

"Alright, let's see. I spy in my eye something that is red" he began. I could see Alley through my mirror looking everywhere for something red. Off in the distance I saw a big old truck that looked like it should be in a museum instead of on the road. I saw the instant Ally zoned in on it.

"Truck…truck…" she yelled and pointed out of the front of the car.

"That's right" he said looking back at her and smiling, "you're really good at this."

"Mathair taught me…my turn" she yelled and began, with a very serious look on her face, to look around her. She was actually really good at this game and stumped me on a regular basis. Having the mind of a child, she was able to see things my adult mind would never be able to put together.

We played that game for a good thirty minutes before Ally announced she had to go to the bathroom. I pulled over at the nearest gas station and parked to go in.

"This, I have to say" Edward began to comment, "is a time that I am really happy you are here. You have no idea how hard it is to do this when it's just the two of us." I never thought of that, I wonder how he did it.

"I often knock on the women's restroom door to make sure it is empty and then stand there with the door open feeling like a creeper. Either that or try and find a female employee that is willing to take her in for me."

We walked into the store and towards the restrooms, "I never thought about that before" I admitted. I went into the restroom with Ally and waited for her, she needed a little more help than she usually does because of her cast, but other than that she was very self sufficient.

The rest of the trip to the preserve was just as fun, but when we got there we were ready to spend some time outside the car. We were just getting out of the car when Jake came running up to us. I saw Edward stiffen as he stood next to his door watching as Jake ran past me and to the back door. He flung it open and picked Ally up from her seat just as she finished taking her seatbelt off.

"Ally belly" he laughed and lifted her over his head and turned around where he stood. Ally began squealing. I looked over at Edward, and to my surprise, he looked angry.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Jake

Bella called me to let me know that there would be an extra person when they came out to the park the next day. She seemed a bit nervous when she was telling me and I was a bit curious as to who this person could be.

"Who's coming?" I thought maybe it would be Alice or Esme, maybe even Charlie would be meeting them here. To my utter surprise she said it was Ally's father, Edward Cullen.

"Really?" I asked, surprise evident in my voice.

"Yeah" she said on the other end of the line. I decided not to press her. That was a discussion for another time, when we had plenty of time face to face so I could read her while she spoke.

"Okay, well I'll make sure to note that. You bringing lunch?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes, I'm bringing lunch" she confirmed and I did a little happy dance. It was something I looked forward to when she came.

"Oh, I found you a frame for this trip I think you'll really like." I said in a sing song voice.

"Really" she sounded excited.

"Yep" we exchanged a couple more pleasantries before hanging up.

I glanced out the window for the thousandth time today, knowing that they would be here any minute. This time I was awarded with the sight of her car pulling into a spot. I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door, my only target the little girl that was currently in the back seat. I ran to the car, pulled the door open and gently pulled her out before lifting her up and turning around with her.

"Ally belly" I yelled and she squealed.

"Jakey" she yelled back through her laughter. I placed her on my hip and gave Bella a one armed hug before glancing at the passenger side of the car. And damn. No wonder Bella was nervous to have him on this trip. I think god was the only description that could accurately describe him, sex hair and all.

And shit did he look mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward

Who the hell did this guy think he was flinging my daughter around the way he was? And when he looked at me I could have sworn he was eye fucking me. There is no way that could be right. I tried to press down my anger because Ally seemed to really be having fun. Bella made her way over to me and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the trunk of the car and popping it open for us to get the stuff out.

"That's Jake" she began, I must not have been hiding my anger very well.

"Edward?" I looked up at her, her eyes were full of humor.

"Hmm" I said distractedly.

"He's an old friend I grew up with that lived on the reservation close to Forks." She leaned in closer to me and I could feel the electricity coming off of her. She placed a hand on my arm and a shot of warmth flooded down my arm and strait to my cock. I almost didn't hear what she was saying.

"He's married to my other good friend, Jared." That got me.

"Jared?"

She nodded her head. I leaned over and watched as Jake placed Ally back on the ground and began to lead her to the front porch of the office, the two of them talking and laughing. The man had to bend over just to hold her hand he was so tall.

"Ally met him the first time I brought her here two years ago. They fell in love with each other instantly." I watched as another man came out of the office and sat next to Ally on the other side of Jake. They looked at each other longingly and then down at Ally.

Bella must have noticed the looks as well. She took in a deep breath and then sighed before closing the trunk. We headed towards the office, "Jake and Jared are trying to adopt, but are having some difficulty because of their relationship status. It's hard for them, but Ally seems to bring them some joy. I'm hoping it happens for them soon. I wrote them a letter of recommendation…I hope it helps."

My previous anger completely left me as I watched the couple interact with Ally. How could I even consider being mad now.

"Jake" Bella said as we got to them, "this is Ally's daddy Edward, Edward this is Jake and Jared Black"

"Pleasure" I said as I reached my hand out for a shake. Jake took my outstretched hand and gave it a hardy shake. It kinda hurt, "take it easy on the hands there chief, got to use these guys." He chuckled and released my hand. I flexed it to make sure there was no damage. That man had an iron grip.

When Jared took my hand he was a bit gentler. Once introductions were over we headed into the office for some supplies and then we were off into the woods for a short hike. I noticed the entire time we were walking, Ally's feet never touched the ground and I knew that I could trust these two men with my daughter.

She seemed to be enthralled the entire time we were on our hike. Jake would stop every few feet and point out something interesting, taking his time to explain what it was and why it was important to the wildlife. About a half an hour later we ended up at a small compound that housed several cages.

We made our way to a building that was centralized to them all and then entered what must have been the nursery that Bella had been talking about. There were a bunch of glass encased rooms so that onlookers could get a good view of the animals that were being taken care of. In the first of such rooms there was a woman holding what I assumed was a baby dear.

"Leah here is taking care of a baby dear that was found about a week ago" Jake began to explain. "This little guy was found in a meadow not too far away from here, we assume his mother was…" he led off. I was thankful, not wanting Ally to know too much.

"In about two months we will place him in one of our larger enclosures with some adults to learn how to survive on his own, while we continue to monitor him." The rest of the tour of the complex went pretty much the same way. We were able to see a baby wolf, mountain lion, and bear.

"Not all these guys are native to this area" Jake explained to me, "we tend to get some animals from other facilities because we're one of the larger reserves and are able to take care of them."

"It sounds like you guys really have a positive impact" I commented.

"It's definitely a fulfilling job" he agreed. I nodded my head. I was really beginning to like this man. He seemed to be over the moon for my daughter. Bella had impacted the life of my daughter more than I could have ever imagined. It almost saddened me to know that Ally had so much more than I had ever known.

"Penny for your thoughts" I heard from beside me. I looked down into chocolate brown eyes.

"Just thinking of all that I've missed with Ally."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Just seems like there is so much more I could be doing with her. I always thought that going to the park or out for ice cream was such a treat for her…there's just so much more I could have been doing with her." I shrugged my shoulders, trying to lighten what I was thinking.

"Edward, you need to understand" she began to say, "you're her father, it's your duty to make sure that every need she has is met. You have to make sure she brushes her teeth at night, that she gets to the doctor, school, make sure she bathes. There are so many more things you have to worry about than what trip you'd like to take her on next."

I looked back at her, "I don't think I'm the only one who thinks of those things for her."

Bella looked down at her hands, "no, you're not, but you are her father, and you need to remember that you can't do everything for her."

I nodded my head and stared at Jake, Jared, and Ally as they helped her feed the baby dear, "I just wish I could spend more time with her doing things like this" and I pointed to them.

"You can" she said. It seemed so simple.

"Can you help me?" I asked quietly.

Bella placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked back at her, "I would love to" she said with a smile, "but for now" she continued, "let's have some lunch shall we."

"Lead the way" I answered.

We collected Ally, Jake, and Jared and made our way out of the complex. We walked for about another twenty minutes before we came across a small clearing where Bella spread out the blanket.

Jake clapped his hands together and began to rub them excitedly, "what's for lunch belly?"

I placed the basket down next to Bella and plopped myself down next to her. Ally crawled onto my lap and I began running my hands through her curls.

"Let's see" Bella said with a smile and began to pull items out of the basket. "We have sandwiches, celery and carrot sticks, apple slices…she began to list the items she was pulling out and Jake seemed to be getting impatient.

"Come on belly, you know what I'm waiting for."

"Yeah" Jared agreed with a nod and Bella grinned widely.

"Oh alright" she laughed and pulled a container out of the basket. "Here, but you can't have any until lunch is done" she admonished.

"Fine" he replied sullenly, I had to admit my interest was piqued.

I leaned over to whisper to Bella, "What's in there?" I asked. She smiled sheepishly, "cookies" she replied.

"Not just any cookies" Jake spoke up as he un-wrapped a sandwich and handed it to Ally who proceeded to shove it heartily in her mouth. "She makes the best peanut butter cookies on the planet." I love peanut butter cookies.

"They're Ally's favorite" she commented as an explanation and a shrug of her shoulder. She held out a juice box to me and I readied it for Ally, handing it to her when I was done. Bella reached over and took Ally's shoes off and handed them to me and I placed them on my other side while she un-wrapped another sandwich and handed it over to me.

"Thanks" I said before taking a bite. Oh. My. God. I think I just entered heaven. "What kind of sandwich is this?" I asked after I swallowed. Who knew a sandwich could taste so good. She pointed next to me and I looked down, saw a stack of napkins and handed her one. She wiped her mouth and swallowed her bite.

Good thing I didn't have anything in my mouth because I think I would have choked on it. Who knew eating a sandwich could be so damn sexy. "It's roast beef, garden greens with mustard and a balsamic vinaigrette" she answered.

"It's fantastic" I commented before taking another bite. No wonder Ally was eating with such gusto. I reached over and picked up the baggie with the apple slices, opened it and handed Ally one before holding it out to Bella. She grabbed a slice and then handed me the bag with the carrots.

I pulled a couple out and began to munch on them between bites of my sandwich. Ally finished her sandwich and apple slice. Jared reached into the pack he had been carrying and handed Ally a small book. It seemed everything these people did was in relation to Ally. It was just second nature for them to think of her first. It made me happy.

She sat quietly while the rest of us finished our lunches. "Mathair, is it time for cookies yet?" she asked when she noticed Jake taking his last bite of his second sandwich. Bella looked down at her with a warm smile.

"Sure is" she said, taking the lid off the container and then handing her a large cookie. Jake was practically bouncing in his seat waiting for his and Bella laughed.

"Come on belly, hand over the goods" he complained. We all laughed then. Bella took two of the cookies out before handing the container over to Jake. She handed one to me before taking a bite of her own. If the sandwich was good, then this cookie was orgasmic. I closed my eyes and hummed my delight at the taste explosion currently in my mouth.

"Good aren't they?" Jake asked through a mouthful.

"Good doesn't even begin to describe" I answered before taking another large bite and finishing off the cookie. "Oh man, I could eat these all day" I said and grabbed another one before Jake ate them all.

"You're not the only one" he said back and Jared just nodded his head while he shoved the second half of his own cookie in his mouth. I stretched my feet out in front of me and Ally did the same, snuggling herself in between my legs to lay back and continue reading her book.

A couple minutes later I felt Bella as she leaned into my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "she's asleep." I looked down at my lap and noticed Ally had fallen asleep, her book sprawled across her lap where it had fallen. I hadn't realized I had been playing with her hair still. That shit was kryptonite for her.

"She does have an off button" Jake whispered, looking at her in awe, "I think that is the first time I have ever seen her fall asleep that quickly."

I just chuckled and looked down at Ally. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I continued to run my hands through her bronze curls. A soft smile was playing on her lips and she let out a contented sigh. I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without her in it, and it warmed my heart to know she had so many people that thought the same thing.

"I love watching her sleep" Bella said beside me. I looked up from Ally and saw that Jake and Jared were busying themselves with packing things back up, giving us some space. I looked back down at my daughter, "I do the same thing." I felt a pressure on my shoulder and marveled at the fact that it was Bella leaning her head on it.

"Let me tell you a secret" she whispered, her breath ghosted over my neck and I couldn't contain the shiver it brought out in me. "I do the same thing, ever since she was a baby. Her hair is so soft…" she trialed off placing her hand along with mine on Ally's head and playing with one of her curls.

I think that is when I fell in love with Bella Swan.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Jacob

"Did you get it" he whispered to me.

"Yeah" I answered back. I looked from the threesome on the blanket over to my husband. He had such a wistful look on his face as he gazed at them. "Soon" I said and he looked at me. They had to approve us, they just had to. He smiled back at me before continuing to pick up from our picnic.

"They look really good together don't they?" He observed, "and she looks so happy" he finished.

"She does, I can't wait to see how the picture turned out." I said excitedly. I was mentally putting together a list of people I needed to send a copy to, we had all been waiting for this to happen. Bella had been so stubborn about it all, and Edward was just oblivious. Normally I would have worried about my best friend meeting a man. But Edward seemed to be made for her, and her for him.

Then there was Ally. She was pretty much already Bella's daughter, they already had a standing relationship and it wouldn't take much more to get Edward and Bella together. Looked like they were doing a good job all on their own. I looked at them again.

Bella had her head resting on his shoulder and they were both touching Ally on the head. Edward was smiling as he looked down at the top of Bella's head. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Edward leaned his head on Bella's. I grabbed the camera and took a picture quickly before they had a chance to notice.

"That one is going to be perfect for the frame we found" Jared said beside me. He was so close I could feel the pull he had over me. I leaned over and gave him a kiss before getting up. We walked a little while hand in hand waiting for Ally to have a little more time to sleep.

"I can't wait" I said quietly.

"Neither can I" he said beside me. Just as he said this my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and then at Jared. It was the agency. We both crossed our fingers and I answered the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Although I am an author that loves feedback on their writing, I am also a person who likes to know who their talking to. I don't have a problem with someone expressing their opinion about my stories, and most often welcome a critical eye to what I write and often thank the person and make corrections and repost if I can. When someone criticizes my storyline and plot though, it is a different matter. If you don't like what you read, don't read it, or don't comment on it if you do read it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but general discord with my writing style, plot points, or storyline that cannot be corrected or fixed are worthless to me. I'm very happy for those who enjoy reading my stories, even guests, but I am now going to filter and delete any guest reviews that do this. The one already up will remain.

Thanks, Connie

P.S. In response to the review I can't respond to in the normal fashion…You're right, it is a little odd that Edward wouldn't know what was going on or that he would take this news lightly, but remember, he doesn't take it lightly. While taking care of Ally in the hospital he was very upset this strange woman was being called mother by his daughter and the fact that he thought Ally was always talking about Alice. In the restaurant when they are talking he questions how he could have not known and Bella describes all that was going on in his life for the last five years. He's a doctor, he's a single parent, and he has an overwhelming guilt about the death of his best friend and Ally's mom. He trusts his family, however, to know Bella is a good person, and could tell from the interactions between Bella and Ally that their relationship is a very close one. So, instead of ripping the two of them apart and potentially damaging what could be the most important relationship in his daughter's life, he accepts the opinions and feelings of his family, and most importantly, those of his daughter. They haven't met partly because Bella was afraid Ally would be ripped from her life and because of reasons explained in the story. Hopefully you begin to feel differently about the story and thank you for reading.

Bella

I was startled out of my comfy spot next to Edward when I heard both Jake and Jared whooping not too far off from us. They came running to the blanket and were practically vibrating with excitement.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"I just got off the phone with the agency" Jake began, talking so fast I could hardly understand him, "they have a little boy for us" he finished and wrapped Jared in a hug. The both of them had tears in their eyes.

I jumped up from my seat and couldn't help the squeal that came out of me when Jake picked me up and wrapped me in a giant hug. I couldn't have been happier for them.

"When?" I asked when he finally decided to put me down.

"We get to meet him tomorrow and if everything goes well we can bring him home in a week. He's six years old and get this." He said excitedly, "he's an orphan from the rez Bella!"

"That's great" I smiled.

"Congratulations" Edward said from behind me, holding out a hand. Ally was sitting on the blanket still looking a little sleepy, but happy.

"Oh no, you're not getting away with a handshake" Jake said right before he took Edward into one of his classic hugs. Edward didn't know what to do so he just patted Jake on the back. When Jake finally let him go Edward backed up a bit and picked up Ally.

"We need to get ready" Jared said suddenly. "We have to clean and paint the spare room, go furniture shopping…" he continued ticking items off on his hand as he mentioned them while Jake was looking at him with a smile.

"Well" I said looking at Edward, "I think that's our cue to end the day, we need to get back before dinner anyway." He nodded his head and placed Ally down on the ground before picking up the blanket and flicking it to get the dirt off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bells. You don't have to go" Jake apologized.

"No, no, It's quite alright…you get yourselves ready for that little boy, and when he's all settled in call and we'll come out to visit, or you can come down." For some reason I looked over at Edward and he nodded his head.

"That would be great" he said and smiled back at me. We made our way back to the car to start our trip back home. Before we were able to pull away Jake ran out of the office towards us with a bag in his hand.

"Picture's already in it" he said and handed the bag to me with a wink. "Look at it when you get home." I nodded my head and started the car.

"What's for dinner?" Ally asked from the back seat between songs. I glanced at her through the mirror, "your favorite" I replied.

"Yeah" she yelled and shook her hands above her head.

"What's her favorite?" Edward asked when she finally calmed down.

"You'll see" I answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't even ask if you wanted to eat dinner over. It's just such a part of our routine, I didn't even think of it."

"Don't worry, at least this way I don't have to cook" he answered with a grimace on his face. If this was going to become a regular occurrence I was going to have to get used to asking him what he wants to do. I already knew what Ally liked to do. It was going to be so strange, but wonderful, to have him around more.

You mean at all my inner voice said. There was so much we were going to need to talk about. Were we going to be spending his days off together with Ally now? It was the only way he would be able to spend the time with the two of us. Did this mean that I was going to be able to spend more time with Ally or was he planning on having Alice watch Ally more now? So many questions.

"Penny for your thoughts" I heard from the seat beside me. I glanced at him quickly before turning my attention back to the road.

"How about we talk about it later" I said, trying to put off the questions I might not want to know the answers to. He nodded his head and I was thankful he didn't press me. He went back to singing songs with Ally and making funny faces at her to get her to laugh. I liked the idea of this becoming a regular occurrence.

When we got back to the house Ally went straight for her room and Edward followed me to the kitchen to unpack the basket and put everything away. I was pulling out the ingredients to dinner when he paused what he was doing. I looked over and he was holding what looked to be a frame.

"Is that the frame Jake got?" I asked and he just nodded. When he looked up at me, the look he had on his face was staggering. I slowly walked to his side and took a look at the frame. The frame was beautiful, but it was the picture within it that had my heart beating fast.

The frame held a four by six picture and was made of wood. There was a forest scene carved into it with a family of wolves on the bottom right hand corner, two adult wolves and two small cubs playing. The picture inside however…was of the three of us.

We were sitting on the blanket we had lunch on. Ally was sitting against Edward and I had my head against his shoulder. I was looking down at Ally and Edward had his head lying on the top of mine and was smiling. Both of our hands were on Ally's head, playing with her hair. If I didn't know better, I would say the look on Edwards face as he looked down at me was one of utter love.

I looked up from the frame and at Edward. He was looking at me with the same expression as that in the picture. "Bella…" he got out before Ally came running into the kitchen, "I can't get my shoes off mathair."

I held his eye for a second longer before breaking it and bending down to untie and help Ally out of her shoes. She began to run out of the room, "hey there little one, where do shoes go?" Edward asked.

"Sorry" she mumbled and grabbed her shoes to put them away. I smiled before turning back to making dinner. With the moment broken Edward asked if there was anything he could do to help. I set him up at the chopping board to cut up the salad.

"So what is it we're making?" he asked as he attacked the lettuce. And I do mean attacked, that poor lettuce.

"I once made the mistake of making chicken parmesan for Ally. I went all out" I said as I finished cutting the chicken I had in front of me before placing it in a bowl for its coating. "Of course she loved it right away, but it made a dreadful mess, even with me cutting everything up. So I adjusted my recipe."

I finished coating the chicken and placed it in the oil I had ready and began to lightly fry it. "Now instead of regular spaghetti noodles" I said and held up a box, "I use these" it was a box of the pasta you find on spaghetti O's. "I found these one day when I was shopping at Whole Foods, their all natural, but still taste good. Then I cut the chicken into bite size pieces and cook them. I cover the whole thing with homemade sauce and fresh mozzarella and parmesan cheese."

"She loves it and I feel better that she's getting something healthy to eat." I finished. I placed the pasta in the boiling water before pulling the last of the chicken from the pan to drain.

Edward was done with the salad when I finished with the individual ingredients. He stood there and watched as I assembled them and placed them in the oven. I loved cooking for more than just myself, and it was always more fun to cook for Ally.

"Do you do this often?" he asked, "I mean when Ally is over for dinner. Do you always cook specifically for her?"

"I enjoy making it fun for her, and you would be amazed at what you can get her to eat if it's fun enough" I shrugged, "for example, that salad you made" I pointed to it. He nodded his head.

"Normally, if put it on her plate, she wouldn't touch the stuff, but…" I trailed of, "here, let me show you" and I began pulling dishes out of the cupboard. I handed them over to him and led him over to the table with some of my own.

We began to set the table and he was quick to catch on, "I think I get it" he said. I was placing salad plates at the side of the regular dishes while he began to set the silverware down.

"And this" I said reaching up into the cupboard for the last of it, "It the piece de resistance" and I place the wine glasses down. By this point Edward was chuckling. He looked down at the table and noted the formal settings.

"This way I can also monitor how much she's eating." I made my way back over to the counter and pulled out a loaf of bread. "In the refrigerator is a container of grape juice" I began, I pointed over to the other counter, "and over there is a carafe for the 'wine'." Now he was laughing.

He pulled the grape juice out of the fridge and filled the carafe, placing it on the table when he was done. I finished cutting up the bread and placed it in a bread basket, napkin and all, and put it on the table.

"Do you have any candles?" he asked. I nodded my head and pointed to where they were along with the candle holders. He was really getting into this. "There" he said, placing them on the table with a smile.

"Ally honey, wash your hands. It's time for dinner." I yelled out.

"I'll go help her" he said and exited the room. It was taking an awful long time for them to come to dinner and by the time they made it back into the kitchen I had everything set out and was ready to sit.

"Oh Ally, don't you look beautiful" I said as she entered the kitchen, now I knew what was taking so long. Instead of the jeans and t-shirt she had been wearing, she was now in one of the many dresses Alice had stored in her closet here.

"ma'am" Edward said, pulling out her chair for her. I had to stifle a giggle when she took on a prim face and climbed up into her booster seat. I went to sit down, but Edward cleared his throat and gave me an offended look. It took me a second, but then I caught on. I smiled and waited for him to pull my chair out for me. When he was done he took the other seat.

The smile on his face was the largest I had seen yet. I placed a helping of dinner on his plate while he dished out the salad. He handed me Ally's plate and the two of us dished up for her. I was a little nervous that he wouldn't like dinner because it was so kid oriented, but when he took a bite his eyes closed and he hummed.

"This is fantastic" he commented before taking another bite. Ally just shoved another bite into her mouth and nodded her head. I ducked my head and blushed at the compliment. We ate dinner and talked about all the things we did and saw during the day. Ally went on and on about feeding the deer with Jake and Jared.

When dinner was done Edward helped Ally and I with the dishes and then looked on as Ally began pulling organizer boxes out of the bottom cupboard of the kitchen.

"What's all this?" he asked, and began lifting lids and looking at the crafts they contained.

"We get to make uncle Jakey and Jared a card" Ally said, pulling her smock out of its home.

"We do?" he asked and took a seat at the table. I sat in the seat on the other side of Ally. "We always make a thank you card when someone gives us a frame, huh Ally?"

"Yep" she said, digging in the container closest to her.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Of course" I said and shifted a container closer to him. We had a ball making the card for Jake and Jared. I think they were really going to like this one. Not only was there forest themed decorations on it, but Edward couldn't help himself when he found all the foam stickers in the shape of various medical items.

"It represents the nursery" he said and handed over a stethoscope shaped sticker. I sniggered and he gave me a smile, a twinkle in his eye. I began to wrap things up when I noticed Ally yawn for the third time. I looked up at the clock and realized it was eight already. I really didn't want them to leave. I was having too good a day.

Edward must have felt the same way too because he got a little quiet. Ally answered the unspoken question when she pulled off her smock and yelled, "Bath time". I looked over at Edward and he nodded his head, "yes it is" he said and followed Ally to the bathroom.

While he was getting Ally all cleaned up and ready for bed, I cleaned up the kitchen and placed the card aside to mail the next day. I picked up the frame that we had gotten today and headed out to the living room to find it a place. I looked around and finally decided to place it on the bookshelf next to my collection of classics.

It was right at eye level and I stood there and gazed at it. I wanted to see more pictures like this. I could hear Ally giggling from the bathroom followed by a deep chuckle. I wanted that too. I wanted it all, the family, the husband, the dog. I wanted to go to bed at night and fall asleep with warm, strong arms circling me.

I wanted to wake up in the morning and gaze into my husband's eyes and know I was loved. I wanted to tuck my children in at night and read them stories, kiss their heads, and hum them to sleep. I couldn't think of anything I would rather have.

And I wanted that husband to be Edward.

And that child to be Ally.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Carlisle

I checked my email for the last time tonight and discovered one from Jake. I had been helping him and Jared with their adoption attempts and was hoping this was good news. I read through the first paragraph and smiled.

"Honey" I yelled and Esme was by my side in a second.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just got an email from Jake" I said and she began bouncing around.

"Did they…" she asked and I nodded my head.

"A little boy. Six years old by the name of Seth. He's from the reservation Jake and Jared grew up. Oh, look there's an attachment" I observed. I opened it thinking we would get a look at the little boy, but when it opened I was stunned and the sharp intake of breath Esme made told me she was thinking the same thing.

"Oh my" she said. I looked up from the photo and saw she had a tear in her eye. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her. It was such a beautiful picture of Edward, Bella, and Ally.

"What does he say?" she asked. I went back to the email, "it just says that we might want a copy of what he had the pleasure to see firsthand today." I was stunned. I went back to the picture and printed out a copy. The look on Edwards face was unmistakable…he was in love.

Alice

I sat in front of my lap top staring at the screen in front of me. I carefully placed it on the table in front of me and then stood up and began dancing around the room and yelling. Jasper rushed into the room with a worried look on his face.

"What?" he said breathless. I pointed to the screen of my computer, "look, look" I said excitedly. He looked a bit confused until he saw what I had been seeing.

"Oh shit" he said, sitting down and continuing to stare at the screen.

"Won't be long now" I smiled and he just nodded his head.

Edward was in love. With Bella.

Emmett

I fist pumped into the air and whooped loudly while Rose sat next to me with a smile on her face. My baby brother was finally there. Bout damn time too.

"They look so cute together" she observed and I rolled my eyes. The woman got misty eyed over everything now days. I pulled her onto my lap and placed my hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"So when are we going to tell everyone about little one here?" I asked her.

"I just passed my twelfth week, so we can do it anytime now. We are officially out of the woods."

This was our third pregnancy, but our first success. The both of us were devastated when we lost the other two and decided to wait to tell the family about this one. I was very happy that it seemed to be a success this time.

"How about we invite everyone over for a barbeque?" I suggested and she nodded her head. I looked back at the picture on my lap top and smiled. It really was about damn time for those two.

"Tanya would have been so happy" Rose said, looking at the photo.

"She would" I agreed.

Charlie

"Well I'll be damned" I said loudly and one of my deputies stopped what he was doing and looked up at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said quickly covering my smile with my coffee mug. Before me sat one of the best pictures I had ever seen. Something I didn't think I would ever see. I was taking it all in when my phone rang.

"Chief Swan"

"Charlie" I heard from the other end and I smiled.

"I'm guessing you got the same email from Jake I did?" I asked.

"Yep, and it's about damn time my son got his head out of his ass and noticed what was going on around him." Carlisle said. I could tell his smile was as large as mine at this point.

"Don't let us count our chicken's before their hatched" I said.

"You did get the same picture I did right. Do you see the look on my son's face?" he asked. I chuckled.

"Yep, I also noticed that Jacob's getting a son" I said proudly. Jake was like a son to me, and I was so happy for him.

"This is going to be one hell of a Christmas this coming year." I couldn't agree more.

"Couldn't think of better in-laws" I responded "let's keep our fingers crossed, though from the look on Edwards face, I really don't think we have to."

"You got that right" he said on the other end of the line. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I changed the background on my computer and then got back to work, a smile on my face the rest of my shift.

Phil

I walked into the house from a grueling practice to find my wife dancing around in the living room and chanting 'yes' over and over again. There were only two reasons for her to be doing that and one of them I hoped hadn't happened since I was not in the house.

The other involved my very charming step daughter.

"Got some news?" I asked and she stopped what she was doing and ran to me. I had just enough time to drop my duffle and catch her. She was almost vibrating with energy.

"Come see, come see" she said as she began to pull me into the living room and towards the computer. I gave her a final look before sitting down and looking at the screen. Wow. I don't think I'd ever seen something so great in my life. Bella had quickly become a daughter to me and to see such love on a man's face while he was looking at her made my heart swell.

"Don't they just look so in love? Jake sent it to me tonight…Oh" she got even more excited if that was possible, "him and Jared are getting a little boy!" she yelled. That was great news, I was hoping the letter of recommendation I sent in would help. I hadn't known them long and had only met them a couple times in person, but they were two of the most deserving people.

"That's great baby" I said and kissed Renee.

"His name's Seth and he's six. They're going to meet him tomorrow. The best part is that he comes from the same reservation that Jake and Jared grew up. Are we still going to be able to make it next month, we have so much to celebrate" she clapped her hands together. She may be older than me, but she was so much younger at heart.

"You bet, I even got our tickets and talked to Charlie and Carlisle. We have reservations at a hotel close to Bella's."

"I can't wait…" she continued to chatter as I got up and headed towards the room for a shower. I was going to the bathroom when I happened to glance in the trash and took a hard swallow. Oh shit.

I know that was mean, but come on. It can't all be about Bella and Edward can it. I'm sure you can fill in the dots…


	7. Chapter 7

Edward

The whole time I was getting Ally bathed I thought about the woman in the other room. How she would be the perfect mother for my daughter. No, how she is the perfect mother for my daughter. I scooped up a handful of suds and plopped them on her head and she giggled, making me chuckle.

"So, you really like Bella huh." Ally nodded her head.

"I love her" she said like it was the easiest thing. I guess I could learn a thing or two from my daughter. I finished up her hair and carefully rinsed it. I'd never seen a shower head that looked like the trunk of an elephant, but here one was. Bella must really love her. I made elephant noises while I rinsed her hair and she laughed loudly.

"Ready to get out of there" I heard Bella say behind me. She was holding a pink towel that had little crowns embroidered on it. Ally stood up, holding her cast above her head and I helped her out of the tub. Bella wrapped the towel around her and began to dry her up while I drained the tub and cleaned up our mess.

"Up we go" I said, picking up my towel wrapped daughter and draping her over my shoulder to her room. Ally squealed the whole way to her room and I had to hold in a laugh. Bella followed us in and went to the dresser, picking out a nightgown and undies for Ally.

"Jammies for the Ally" she said.

"Where did she go?" I asked Bella and winked. Bella covered her mouth to hide the laughter while Ally began to yell from my back, "I'm here, I'm here."

"Did you hear something?" I asked while spinning around, pretending to try and find Ally.

"Daddy, I'm right here" she giggled.

"I could have sworn I heard something" commented Bella and she began to pretend to look around, making sure Ally could see her.

"She's not in the closet" she said opening the door, "or in the toy cabinet. I don't know where she could have gone." At this point the two of us were having the hardest time trying to contain our laughter because I was tickling Ally's feet and she was convulsing with laughter behind me.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she managed to get out. I dropped her on the bed, "there you are" I exclaimed, "we've been looking for you. Where did you go?"

"Daddy, you were holding me" she said with such a serious look that Bella and I burst out laughing. Once we were able to contain ourselves Bella put on her pajamas and then Ally went to the bookcase to pick out a story. She came back with a book and snuggled herself under the covers.

I guess she was spending the night, but what about me? Bella settled herself next to Ally and I took the book from her. I settled in and began to read, "The night Max wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind, and another…" With all the excitement of the day Ally was out before I got to the last page.

I looked up from the book and discovered Bella running her hand through Ally's hair, that explained it. I quietly got up and placed the book back with the others. Bella exited the bedroom with me and then the air around us grew thick as we stood in the hallway.

"Well…" I said.

"Yeah…" she responded, looking down.

"This isn't awkward at all" I chuckled and she laughed in response. I nodded my head in the direction of the living room and she nodded. I followed her there and sat down.

"Would you like a real glass of wine, and I have dessert. I don't give it to Ally because it has coffee in it."

"That sounds good, what's for desert?" I couldn't help my voice sounding a little husky. She looked momentarily stunned before answering me.

"Tiramisu" she finally answered before making her way into the kitchen. I made a split decision and got up from the couch, following her into the kitchen. When I got there she was holding onto the edge of the counter, leaning over it and mumbling to herself.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands on her hips, she stiffened for a second before leaning back and relaxing against my chest. "Bella…" I said and wrapped my hands around her waist, "is this alright?" I asked leaning into her neck.

"Mmmm" was all she responded with and I took that as an invitation and gently rubbed my lips against the back of her neck.

"You smell so good. Bella, I've been wanting to do this since I met you." Her breathing picked up and her heart rate increased. I splayed my hands over her stomach and pulled her in closer while I began to place kisses along her neckline.

"Oh God, Edward" she whispered.

"Yes" I said before moving my lips up her neck to her ear and nibbling on the flesh just below it. "I don't think I want to stop Bella" I whispered into her ear. The smell of her skin was enthralling.

"Seeing you with Ally, being around you all day…talking to you every day, I think I want more" I continued as I began to nip my way down her neck. She tilted her head to give me better access and I pooled her shirt in my hands to contain them. "Please tell me you feel it too?" I practically begged.

"I do" she whispered and grabbed my hands with her own. She pulled my hands away from her shirt and turned around in my grasp. My lips never left her neck, but now I began to nuzzle the path of her shoulder blades where they were exposed by her shirt.

"I don't do this Edward" she moaned as I began to lick a trial down the v of her shirt towards her cleavage. "It's been a long time."

"It has for me too Bella, so long" I groaned when I reached the top of her shirt, still wanting to go further. Instead I stood strait and looked into her eyes. I reached up with my hand and gently stroked her cheek with the back of it.

"I'm not that kind of man Bella, when I'm with a woman…it means something. With you…it means even more." I could see some lingering doubt in her eyes. I placed a hand on each side of her face and looked her in the eyes, our mouths just centimeters apart.

"Do you really think I would risk my daughter's happiness for a quick release?" She shook her head.

"So you believe me when I say I want more than just one night with you?" She nodded, the doubt gone from her eyes.

"But why?" she asked, "why me? There are so many women out there you could have…"

I sighed and shifted so that I was standing against the counter and pulled her against me, switching our places.

"When I first saw you holding my daughter, and she refused me…I questioned why you would feel so protective of her. Then, when I was casting her and she said that to you…when she called you mathair." I buried my nose in her hair and took in a deep breath, trying to calm the storm beginning to rage inside me.

"I had always thought that she was talking about Alice…it never occurred to me that…"

"I really do love her" she said, her words muffled by my chest.

"I know, that's one of the reason's I think I'm falling for you" I said. I had to be honest with her. She looked up at me with astonishment in her eyes. "I knew from the moment I saw you, there was something there." I said and leaned down and kissed her.

When our lips met it was like my body was on fire. I gripped her harder around her waist, trying to pull her even closer to me. There was just too much room between us. I could feel the stirring of desire that had long been dormant in me and was happy to realize the enormity of the spark she created in me. Her hands snuck their way up my chest and around my neck, winding their way into my hair and pulling as our kiss grew more heated.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me. I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she opened her mouth. The taste of her mouth was divine, like honey and wine. I explored everywhere I could touch with my tongue, and when she let out a moan of her own I deepened it further.

"Bella" I rasped when we finally disconnected to breath. "I want you" I said to her neck as I once again began to nip and lick my way across her collar.

"What about Ally?" she hummed while tilting her head back to give me extra room to explore.

"You know how she sleeps, once she's out, she's out" I said back. Before I could comment further I was being pulled to the hall that led to the bedrooms. We paused long enough to check on Ally and we could hear her light snores from the doorway.

She led me to her room and pulled me in. I kicked the door shut once we were inside and pinned her against the door, ravishing her neck and thrusting my hips into hers. The feel of my hardness caressing her mound had my pulse doing a dance and I couldn't stop myself from slipping my hands into her shirt and covering her breasts. I squeezed them roughly and once again found myself pushing her into the door to gain more contact between the two of us. I just couldn't get close enough to her so I pulled back just long enough to get her shirt off while she did the same to me. I reached around her back and tried to unclasp her bra. The both of us were so frantic with need there were no other thoughts. Except the fact that that damn bra…

"What kind of person would invent these things?" I questioned on a groan as she began to nibble on my neck, I was getting down right aggravated at the contraption while gritting my teeth against the sensations she was sending through my body. I was about to rip the damn thing off when Bella giggled into my neck and reached behind her, "your sister" she said as the bra fell to the floor. I couldn't help the eye roll, "figures" I said and pulled back to take a good look at her.

The creaminess of her skin was set off by the most magnificent blush that covered her cheeks and traveled its way down her neck and across her chest. Her breasts were just the right size and I couldn't help but reach up once more and cup one with my hand. Her nipple instantly puckered and invited me in for a taste.

"Beautiful" I whispered before bending over to pull a hard peak into my mouth. Her hands shot to my head and pulled me harder against her. The tug it created on my hair just making the sensations already running through my body skyrocket higher. I reached up with my other hand and began to roll her neglected nipple between finger and thumb, making her moan out loud.

There was just enough room between the two of us for me to grasp her pants button with my empty hand and pull on it. She quickly caught on and began to attack them herself. Once they were undone I pulled them down along with her underwear. I could smell her arousal from here.

I released her nipple and attacked the other for a time while shifting my hand down to her mound and through the cleft of her lips.

"So wet" I said before finally falling to my knees and placing my nose at her bellybutton. I sucked in a deep breath and relished the sweet ambrosia presented to me with her arousal. I had to taste her. If her smell was any indication of her taste, there was nothing that could match it. I trailed my nose down to her pubic bone and passed it from one hip to the other, relishing in the slight whimper that escaped her mouth at my actions.

Bella's breath hitched as I passed closer to the apex of her thighs and I smiled, knowing I was having this kind of effect on her. I couldn't take it any longer and grabbed one of her legs, placing it on my shoulder as I leaned in for one long lick from her entrance to her bud.

She shuddered with the attention. The only thought in my head was that of the amazing taste covering my tongue as I devoured her. I flattened my tongue and began to massage her bud as I reached up with my right hand and circled her entrance. I slid the tip of a finger into her and relished in the warmth. I thrust it slowly in and out of her warmth before adding another to the mix.

She was mewling by the time I added a third and began to move her hips in time with my thrusts. I continued to lap at the bundle of nerves that were by now swollen and throbbing as my fingers thrust in and out of her.

I could tell she was getting close and I just wanted to push her over. I drenched my pinkie with the juices that were flowing out of her and with little warning I thrust a finger into her back entrance, causing her to shake with her orgasm as she yelled my name.

"Fuck Edward" she moaned as I began to lick up her juices, helping her ride out her orgasm. I slowly stood up, kissing her body as I progressed my way from her mound back to her stomach and up to her breasts. I gave them a good suck each before latching my mouth to her and giving her a searing kiss. I continued to plunder her mouth as I picked her up, taking her to the bed and laying her down.

"You are wearing too many clothes." She said sitting up at the edge of the bed and attacking the button of my jeans. She licked her lips in anticipation as she pulled them away from my engorged cock and I growled at the look of just the tip of her little pink tongue accompanied by the look in her eyes. She looked like she wanted to eat me alive.

I had to admit I really liked that look on her.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked when she finally uncovered me completely.

"Very much" she said before quickly licking the tip, causing my head to fall back and guttural noises to come out of me. "Fuck Bella" I whispered as I threaded my hands into her hair. She pulled me closer to her and pulled my cock into her warm mouth. I couldn't help the stuttered breaths that came out in response. She sucked me all the way in and then retreated just to do it again.

"Bella, if you don't stop I'm going to come" I warned her while trying not to thrust into her mouth. She released me with a pop and began to scoot herself towards the middle of the bed. I quickly disposed of my clothes and crawled onto the bed, stalking her like prey.

Her eyes were black with want. I looked from her face, passed her perfect breasts, and towards her glistening folds. Her legs were spread wide for me and I could see her arousal practically dripping down her folds, I wanted to taste her again but held myself back.

"I want you Edward. Inside me. Now" she almost commanded. Who was I to deny such a request? I moved my body so that I was nestled between her legs. I began to once more attack her breasts as I positioned myself at her entrance. I pulled back long enough to look her in the eye as I thrust into her for the first time.

It was heaven. It was beyond heaven. It was like she was made for me. My head fell to her neck as I slid out slowly and then back in. "So tight" I hummed into her neck, "so wet. Fuck Bella, it's like you were made for me" I said while I began to thrust into her with more vigor.

"Yes Edward, just for you" she moaned. I knew she was being quiet and I wondered what it would be like to hear her scream my name.

"Faster" she commanded. I could feel her walls fluttering as she grew closer to her climax and I was right with her, thrusting in and out of her heat.

"Harder" she whispered, and I complied. I slipped my hands behind her back and around her shoulders to pull her towards me as I thrust into her. The only sounds filling the room were our ragged breaths mixed in with moans and grunts as we quickened our pace towards our climax.

"I'm…I'm…" she stuttered just before I felt her walls clasp around me and her back arch against me, shooting me toward my own release. "Oh God" she whisper yelled.

"Fuck…" I groaned as I spilled in her and continued the thrust through my climax. It felt so good, it was like a warm blanket surrounding me, tight and welcoming, warm and torturing as her walls squeezed every bit out of me…and then it struck me. Oh shit!

"Bella?" I began, trying to capture a breath as I was still seated within her. The damage was done, there was no stopping it now.

"Yes" she hummed, not comprehending what had just happened as she began lying small kisses along my neck and shoulder. I lost my train of thought for a moment before she squeezed my backside with the heels of her feet, making me harden slightly and reminding me.

"I don't know how to say this" I started, "but um…" I wiggled a bit and looked at her pointedly. I watched as it began to dawn on her.

"Oh shit!" she said, her eyes wide. I dropped my head on her shoulder and took in a deep breath. The oh shit couldn't possibly be a good thing. Her breathing increased and I gently shifted my body off of hers and lay on my back, pulling her towards me as we both began to think the situation over. Something we should have done before things got too far.

"What are the chances?" she asked quietly. I rubbed my hand through my hair and pulled it down my face, still trying to catch my breath at the same time.

"High on my end" I answered "I'm a very fertile man. Found that out before I had Ally" I answered.

"You're not going to like this" she sighed and dropped her head on my chest. Fuck!

"Let me guess…" I said, the doctor in me taking over and all the possibilities overtaking me. I knew what she was going to say and it increased our chances exponentially.

"My cycle ended two weeks ago. Now what?" I could tell she was holding back tears as a ragged breath left her. I pulled her in close and drew in a deep breath. It was pretty much cemented now. But there were no feelings of regret. It didn't feel like the end of the world, or like it wasn't meant to be. I tried to reassure her as best I could. I pulled back enough to look her in the eye and placed a hand on each of her cheeks.

"Why don't we worry about that when it comes, there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm not saying I'm not worried but…" I took in another deep breath before pulling up into a sitting position and pulling her in close, "I don't think the idea of it bothers me and I couldn't think of a better person to be in this situation with" I finished honestly.

I hooked my fingers under her chin and raised her head to look at me, there were tear tracks running down her face and her eyes were shining with some that were yet to be shed.

"Oh love" I said quietly and pulled her in tight and kissed her head, "we'll get through this, I promise. If it happens, it's meant to be." I leaned down and kissed her. "I meant it when I said I want to be with you. I know it's fast, but it just feels right." I realized as I was saying it that I truly believed it.

She nodded her head and a small smile played across her lips. I couldn't help the reaction my body had to hers and I leaned down to kiss her once more as thoughts and images of Bella swollen with my child filled my mind. There was only one thing missing, and I didn't know how receptive she would be to it. I knew no matter what it was way too early for that.

After we find out, I thought to myself. For now, I was going to enjoy my time with her.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Esme

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Mom, his car is still there. He never left last night." She said excitedly.

"But that doesn't mean…" I trailed off. I could not believe I was talking about my son in regards to his sex life.

"Oh please, after seeing his face in that picture last night and then seeing his car still in the drive this morning. She only has two rooms, one for Ally and one for her."

"I don't know Alice…" I said as Carlisle entered the room, "I'll talk to you later."

"Dad's in the room isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, let's have brunch sometime next week" I responded.

"Yeah, like later today" she answered with a scoff. She knew me well.

"That sounds perfect" I said and we disconnected.

Carlisle was looking at me with narrowed eyes, "what are you up to?" he asked. I could never hide anything from that man.

"I was just talking to our daughter, making plans for brunch…"

"And" he said motioning for me to continue with a raised eyebrow as he filled his coffee cup and took the seat next to me at the breakfast nook.

"She just had some interesting information" I said, shrugging my shoulders and playing with the phone in my hand.

"Hmmm" I knew he wasn't going to let me get away from this, but he did his usual sitting and waiting for me to crack mojo that he does. And, of course, it worked.

"She said that Edward never left Bella's last night" I rushed out.

"You have your daughter spying on your son" he asked, shocked. I smacked him on the shoulder, "Ow, that hurt dear."

"I do not have Alice spying on our son" I huffed, "she just happened to notice his car still in the drive this morning when she got up is all."

"And there's no way that his car was just back there this morning and not still there?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. He damn well knew what it was. I just scoffed at him.

"I have a brunch date with your daughter to attend to." I kissed him and then headed out.

"Make sure you get all the juicy details dear" he shot back and we both laughed.

I knew his ass was going to be making a phone call to a certain friend of his.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward

I woke the next morning to my phone alarm going off. I had set it early enough to leave me enough time to go out to breakfast with my girls and still give me enough time to get to work on time. I was just thankful I kept a spare pair of clothes at work. The Scooby Doo scrubs episode had taught me that lesson. I still got people passing me in the halls of the hospital sniggering. I turned my alarm off and then looked down at the body that was practically covering mine. I was a little warm, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I took in the silky brown locks that were splayed on my chest half covering Bella's face and gently ran my hands through it, being careful not to wake her up. They were as soft as they looked. I nudged her hair aside so I could gaze at her face. She looked even younger when she slept. Her eyebrows relaxed and her eyelashes meeting her cheek, covering the most wonderful chocolate covered eyes I had ever seen. The first feature I ever saw of her. I almost regretted them being closed…almost. My gaze traveled further down her face, past her slightly upturned nose, to the softest lips ever created. I could still feel them against mine, soft, pliant, and succulent to the taste. I couldn't help but to lean down and kiss them lightly.

I guess this was a good way to wake her up. I know it was for me. I continued to lay small sweet kisses to her lips until hers began to move with my own. I knew for sure she was awake when her hand reached up and grasped my hair as she let out a little moan. I deepened the kiss and rolled us so I was laying over her on the bed. She moved so I was nestled in between her legs and it took no encouragement to ready her for me. I slipped in with ease and began to rock in slow, rhythmic motions. One of her hands shifted from my hair to my back and she lightly scratched my as she began to meet my motions. It wasn't heavy thrusting like last night; instead it was a gentle rock between the two of us. No words exchanged between us as we looked into each other's eyes, as we kissed gently and breathed as one. There was no need. Already I could see the love in her eyes, and I don't think I would ever get enough of it.

It was magic, and we were making love. Not fucking, not sex, or anything that could be tainted. It was just making love and I prayed as we each neared our climax that she was about to carry my child within her womb. The thought of her swollen with my child had my climax claiming me and I moaned out her name, in turn making her meet her own completion as she breathed my name. I stayed nestled in her heat while I continued to kiss her, not wanting to lose this amazing connection to her. Her lips, her nose, cheeks, eyes, chin…everything I could get to without having to move.

It was the knock at the bedroom door that yanked the two of us out of our bubble with a resounding 'pop', quickly followed by a quiet "Daddy? Mothair?" by my daughter.

The next thing I knew I was shoved none too gently off Bella as she let out a soft "shit" followed by a "hold on a second baby girl, we'll be right out."

"Okay!" Ally said from the other side of the door and I could hear her little shuffling feet head back to her room.

"Get up Edward" Bella hissed right before she smacked my ass. That shit stung.

"Hey, take it easy on the merchandise will ya?" I said, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom. I could feel Bella's eyes on my ass the entire way there too. I looked back at her just in time to see her covering those delectably soft breasts of hers with a sleep shirt. I was so sad to see them covered, it was such a shame. Hey! She looked at my ass!

"Stop standing there naked pouting and get dressed before Ally decides she doesn't need to knock. We were lucky she did it the first time." I had to agree with that and made my way into the bathroom to take care of business before getting dressed. When I came out of Bella's room, her and Ally were already in the kitchen and Bella was making breakfast. So much for taking them out to eat this morning, Oh well, I was so ok with a home cooked meal. From the looks Ally was giving the griddle now covered in what looked like blueberry pancakes, she agreed. I mentally clapped my hands together and did a little jig. I loved blueberry pancakes. Especially when I wasn't the one cooking them.

"Want to set the table?" Bella asked and I began looking through cupboards for the dishes. Ally pointed me in the right direction and to my utter surprise they were in one of the lower cupboards, not high up like I expected. Bella must have seen the confusion on my face because she explained that Ally liked to set the table and after the third time of having to take the dishes down for her, Bella just moved them lower so Ally could get them for herself. The only items she left up high were sharp knives and entertaining dishware and glasses. Included in those were the dishes we had used last night. I was once more impressed by what Bella was willing to do for my daughter. Ally and I quickly got the table set while Bella finished up breakfast. I think I drooled a bit when she placed a huge stack of pancakes on the table along with some cut fruit and a pitcher of orange juice and another of milk.

Bella just gave me a little smile and placed four pancakes on my plate and some fruit in the bowl by it. I must have been gawking at the meal for a bit because Ally was already eating her pancakes, which were in the shape of hearts. I sat and watched as she shoveled a bite in, closed her eyes and chewed it while nodding her head from side to side like she was listening to some unknown beat. I chuckled before dressing my own pancakes and taking a bite myself. God I was in heaven. They tasted just like my mother's homemade blueberry pancakes.

"I hope you like them; I got the recipe from your mom when Ally and I had a weekend trip with her one time. I remember taking one bite of the pancakes she served and practically forced her to give me the recipe." That explained it. All I could do was nod my head in answer, because I had a full mouth. They were so good I couldn't stop eating them. She chuckled through her own bite. I was shoving the last bite in my mouth when my phone chirped at me, telling me it was time to head to work. I groaned, this was going to be a 24 hour shift for me to make up for the time I had to take off yesterday for our trip. So worth it!

"I have a 24 hour shift I have to do today" I said to my girls, "you want to stay with Bella honey?" I asked my daughter and she enthusiastically nodded her head. Thought so.

"Ally told me yesterday she had some toys she wanted to play with that were still packed, I was wondering if I could take her home and do that with her?" Bella asked timidly. I had no problems with that and reached for my key ring. I took off the spare key to the house and gave it to Bella.

"Keep it" I said and almost missed the surprised look on her face before she cleared it. If I could trust her with my daughter, I could trust her with my house. The first was so much more valuable than the second.

"Bella, if I can trust you with my daughter, why on earth wouldn't I trust you with my house?" I asked while we began to clean off the table. She was about to answer when Ally interrupted.

"I'm done, can I be excused?"

"Of course, honey" Bella answered her. She went over and helped her off the chair, "go and get dressed so we can take you home and get those toys unpacked for you, k?"

"K" Ally replied with and hurried to her room.

"It's not trust Edward" she said with her back turned to me as she rinsed the dishes and began to place them in the dishwasher, "it's the fact that I feel like I'm invading your personal space. I know how that feels, and I didn't want you to feel like you had to do it." I reached my arms around hers and stopped her motions.

"Bella, there isn't a thing in the world I wouldn't be willing to share with you. Well, maybe my holy underwear…kidding, just kidding" I said quickly when she elbowed me in the gut. I turned her around and gave her a kiss, "really Bella, there is nothing I don't want to share with you." I kissed her softly on the lips and smiled. The smile I got in return was amazing.

"Mothair! I can't get my shirt on!" Ally yelled from her room.

"I'm going to go help Ally. Do you have enough time to wait for me to get dressed so we can walk you out?" I looked at my watch.

"Why don't I go help Ally and you go get dressed. That way I will have enough time." She nodded her head and the two of us headed out of the kitchen. Bella to her room, and me to Ally's, poor child was stuck half in and half out of her shirt. Seems her cast had stuck in her shirt while she was putting it on and she was struggling to get it through the sleeve.

"Looks like the T-shirt monster has struck you" I said dramatically as I went to her, "what could I possibly do?"

"Daddy, my shirt's not a monster" she giggled as I helped her get the shirt on.

"I thought for sure you were a goner" I gave out a relieved sigh, "let's make sure the pants monster doesn't get you either ok?" She giggled some more as we got her pant's on. "What socks today, Ally?"

She ran over to her dresser and pulled out what had to be the ugliest pair of socks I had ever seen. I bit my lip to keep from cringing as she dropped to the floor in front of me and began pulling them on. They were purple and orange striped, not just any purple and orange, but this brite, neon shit that made you want to go blind, and if that wasn't enough, there were little bugs printed on them, strange, deranged drawn little bugs. I looked at them closer and saw that the bugs were connected to what looked like string that led to the top of her socks where there was a mini boat with a fisherman in it.

"My father got them for her" I heard from behind me, "I have no idea where, and I couldn't bring myself to ask" she giggled behind me. I chuckled myself, thanking god that they were going to be covered up by her pants and shoes.

I got up off the floor and walked over to her, sticking my finger in my mouth like I was going to gag and she nodded with me. Bella was wearing a pair of jeans and a worn T-shirt with black chucks.

We headed out the door and I walked Bella over to her car. I couldn't help pushing her up against the car and kissing her once we had Ally safely in her seat and reading the book she was given by Jacob and Jared yesterday.

"I'm already missing you" I hummed against her mouth.

"Me too" she responded "You better go before you're too late for work" she finished before slipping into her car with a smile. I returned the smile and waved them off before getting into my own car and driving off to work. This was going to be a long ass shift at work.

Bella

I made my way to Edward's house, thoughts running through my head over the time we had spent together over the last twenty four hours. I still couldn't get over the fact that we had made love. Ok, the first time was flat out fucking, but the time this morning was making love. I could see it in his eyes as we moved like we were one person instead of two. I wish our time together could have lasted a little longer, but to spend time with Ally, knowing Edward wanted it just as much as I did, was the greatest gift I could have ever received. I couldn't help but think about the other gift he might have bestowed upon me. It was a gift, but I was worried it was going to be too much, too soon. If I was pregnant from our activities, would his family and mine think things were going too quickly for us? What would we tell them?

I loved Edward very much, though I had yet to tell him. I've had more time than him to develop feelings for him. I've been a part of his life for the last five years without him knowing, waiting in the background for him to get over the death of Tanya, to get to a point where he felt he could be in a relationship without feeling guilty for loving and being with someone while the mother of his daughter would never know her. I knew in my heart Tanya would have wanted Edward to find someone, and I hoped she was smiling down at us, knowing it was me. It was one of the last conversations we had before she gave birth to Ally.

" _I think you and Edward would look great together" Tanya said from across the table with a conspiratorial smile. We were having our weekly lunch with Alice, Rose and Esme. She was almost Eight and a half months pregnant and we had just completed the nursery at Edwards house. We were celebrating the completions and somehow had gotten to the subject of our romances. I was curious if she had met anyone._

" _I had a couple of dates this month, but they were a little weirded out by the fact that I was pregnant. After I explained to them why, they were a bit better about it. The last one, Jane, said she just couldn't see herself as a mom yet, but was fine with my situation. I tell you what, I think I'm going to wait until I have this little one before I have any more dates."_

 _I was a little sad she was having to put her own life on hold to have this child, but both her and Edward wanted one. Neither of them wanted to have to wait to find that certain someone before having a baby, so they hatched an agreement, went in for in-vetro, and vuala, a baby they could love without the complications of another half to worry about._

" _I'm sorry it didn't work out, maybe it's for the best" Esme said. "I know there is someone out there for you." Esme was very confident about it. That was when Tanya brought up the Edward and me pairing._

" _Oh, I have to agree with that one, those two were made for each other" Alice agreed through a mouthful of salad._

" _Gross Alice" Rose said, "I don't want to see your half chewed food. I get enough of that at home with Emmett" she finished with a body shake. I had to agree with her, not to mention taking the chance to change the subject._

" _How are you and Emmett doing?" They took the bait, and soon the conversation was moving in a different direction._

I had to be confident in the idea that Tanya would be happy that she was right, and that that included me being a parent to her daughter. I pulled up to Edward's new house and parked the car.

"Alright inion, let's get all your toys out of those boxes."

"Yay!" she yelled out and the two of us marched to the front door and walked in. I stopped in my tracks and stared with horror at what met me. Box upon box was littered all over the place.

"Ally, honey, I thought you said only some of your toys were in boxes?"

"They are" she said innocently and began to lead me to her room. The stairs at least were clear of debris, but when we got to the upper level of the house, there were even more boxes in the hall, sticking halfway out of the closet in the hall, and the entrance to the bathroom. We maneuvered our way through the box wasteland to her room. Most of her toys were unpacked alright; too bad they were all over every horizontal surface of her room. It looked like the only items in her room that had been unpacked had been her bed and her dresser. At least the bed was made. Of course her dirty clothes hamper was nowhere to be seen and there was a pile of dirty clothes stacked next her closet door.

I slunk to the floor in astonishment as Ally began to go through the couple of boxes that looked like they might be half full. I knew she spent a great deal of time at mine and Alice's, but I had no idea this much was left undone at the house. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my phone and dialed the one person I knew who could get this, this….mess, taken care of.

"Hello dear, how was your trip?" Esme asked before I could get anything out.

"Um…it was great" I cringed as Ally pulled out a large book from one of the boxes and tossed it on the floor before digging back into the box for whatever it was she was looking for. "Do you have any idea how your son and granddaughter have been living for the last three weeks?" I managed to squeak out.

"Edward said they were doing fine" she said with trepidation.

"Oh, he did, did he?" I growled, "you need to come over here right now, and bring back up."

"What's wrong?" she asked with worry.

"Just come over and see for yourself. I'm pretty sure you're going to have some words for your son."

"Oh dear, I'll be right over."

"Don't forget the reinforcements" I reminded before disconnecting the line and trying to think of what needed to be tackled first. Ally's bookcase needed to be assembled along with her toy organizer and then her table and chairs. Her hanging clothes needed to be removed from their box and put into the closet, which looked like it was missing it's organizer as well. Her toy box needed to be put together as well along with her nightstand. Her bed was made, but that was about it. The trundle was on the floor across the room with the bare mattress on it and there were toys shoved under the bed in the space where the trundle was supposed to go. And this was just her room.

I was still processing the mess and moving about the house taking it all in when I heard the front door open and a very loud, "what the hell" come out of Esme along with a "holy shit" from Emmett and an "Oh my Lord" from what sounded like Rose.

"You think this is bad" I commented coming back into the entrance from the family room, "you should see the rest of the house."

"That boy of mine has some serious explaining to do" Esme said as she tried to stomp her way into the family room, or what I supposed was the family room, taking out her phone on her way.

"Well, seems there's plenty to do" Carlisle said, "not to mention the fact that every woman in the family is going to rip him a new one. I know Esme offered to come over and help unpack. Edward assured her all was well." He looked like he was cringing at the thought of what was going to happen to Edward when they finally got a hold of him. Served him right making my baby live like this.

Over the next hour, every member of our family showed up, and I mean EVERY member. Jake, Jarrod, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and to my utter amazement, my father were all in the house taking care of the mess. The men were smart enough to do what us women told them to do, because every one of us was pissed that Edward had let this house go this way for three weeks! I know for sure I wasn't the only female in the house that was grumbling and commenting on the house and the men were being quiet, and careful.

"Bella" Esme came up to me a couple hours later, "there is no food in this house. We are going grocery shopping. Carlisle watch Ally" she barked and pulled me out of the house to her car. I had to admit to being a little afraid for poor Edward. I especially thought this when we passed our third store and were moving in the general direction of the hospital where Edward worked. Oh my!

Esme parked her car and pulled me out of it before I could get myself out and began walking quickly to the emergency room. I was beginning to hope Edward wasn't the only doctor on shift, because he might be needing one.

"I need to speak to Dr. Cullen please" Esme said sweetly to the nurse at the counter. It was a bit scary, not lying. I think the nurse could sense the mood surrounding Esme as well because instead of just paging him, she left the counter and came back, pulling Edward behind her.

When he saw me he rushed over and began to inspect me, "is everything alright? Are you ok?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" was all Esme got out before Edward screeched to a halt and turned a pale white while staring at his mother. She middle named him, damn, that was bad.

"Y…y…yes" he managed.

"I can't believe that house of yours…" his eyes bugged out and he looked over at me and noticing the matching grimace on my face. I guess he didn't think of that before handing the keys over to me this morning. His face went from white to red in no time flat and I'm pretty sure I heard a low "shit" come out of his mouth. Though I couldn't really tell because Esme was on a rant, "and not a thing to eat, not to mention the laundry! Thank the Good Lord above Bella called us over before something went wrong in that pit you seem to like to call a house…"

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "maybe we should take this somewhere else?" I asked as I had noticed some of the staff around us was looking on. Of course this didn't stop Esme from reaching up to Edwards ear and grabbing it before pulling. When Edward was down to his mother's level she said "take that nice black card of yours out of your wallet and give it to Bella right now." He was quick to comply and pulled his wallet out and handed over a card to me.

"Now listen to me" I actually heard him swallow, "Bella here is going to the store with me and the two of us are going to make sure that THING" she spat out, "you call a house is actually a home, with food, and laundry soap, and anything else she or I think it may need and you're going to just say 'yes'. Understand" she finished with a growl.

"Yes" he gulped. Good boy.

She let go of his ear and he immediately began rubbing it with one of his hands while looking quite contrite. "Sorry mom" he whispered, "sorry Bella". I held back the smile that was trying to escape at the whole scene. I leaned up on my toes and gave him a gentle kiss before winking at him. I couldn't be mad at him after what I just witnessed.

"I forgive you, but you and I are going to have a little chat" I whispered in his ear before following Esme out of the hospital and back to her car. I barely saw his head nod before we were out the door and actually headed to the store.

00000000oooooooo00000000oooooooo00000000

Esme

I cannot believe that boy of mine left his house in such a state. I knew he wasn't going to be able to get everything done, but I had no idea it was that bad.

"I tell you what Bella, it is a damn good thing the two of you are finally together, because that boy seriously needs a woman's hand in his life."

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"How do you know Edward and I are together?" Uh Oh!


End file.
